Je t'apprendrai le vrai sens du mot aimer
by Yuri-Pairing
Summary: Erza aimait Mirajane et cette dernière l'aimait aussi, elles étaient d'ailleurs en couple, j'ai étais l'une des premières personnes au courant, titania tenait à ce que sa meilleure amie et coéquipière soit au courant et en tant que telle, je me devais de sourire et de la félicitée. Mon problème ? Je suis éperdument amoureuse de la reine des fées [ErLu]
1. Prologue

C'est ma toute première fiction, sur mon couple préférée les commentaires sont appréciés. Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. ^^

Prologue

Point de vue Lucy

Le jour venait de se lever sur la ville de magnolia, le bruit des oiseaux roucoulants me cassait déjà les oreilles ainsi que le remue-ménage que faisait les passants, je jurais en grognant puis m'assit sur mon lit, la main dans les cheveux, la tête baissée à cause d'un mal de tête inqualifiable causé par l'alcool que j'avais ingurgité la nuit dernière sans penser au conséquence que cet acte pourrait avoir sur mon lendemain.

Enfin, je décida de me lever, ayant l'impression que j'avais réussi a prendre plusieurs dizaines que kilos en une nuit car mes jambes chancelait, quels début de matinée pourris franchement. Et s'était la même chose chaque matin depuis déjà deux semaines, dire que ces derniers jours étaient interminables serait un euphémisme tellement que je souffrais, j'ai du me réfugiée dans quelque chose pour endormir et l'alcool s'est présenter à moi comme une possibilité.

Si je suis dans cet état, c'est parce que la femme que j'aime, Erza Scarlet, et amoureuse et en couple avec Mirajane Strauss, la Barman de Fairy tail, un couple improbable qui en avait surpris plus d'un, mais tous avais eu une réaction positive, même moi, enfin c'est ce que j'essayais de faire paraître, au fond, je suis complètement brisée, désarticulée comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils, j'ai tellement mal quand je les voient s'embrasser, j'ai envie de vomir, alors à la place, je m'isole dans les toilettes de la guilde pour pleurer tout mon saoul en position fœtale, c'est pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourtant, je sais que je ne la mérite pas, je le sais et je ne peux toujours pas m'empêchais d'espérer un futur différent à ses cotés, comme une lumière ou bout du tunnel infini que je traverse en ce moment même, je l'aime assez pour me suicider pour elle, mais elle est pas au courant, personne est au courant et je tiens à ce que cela reste inconnu de tous. Et cela va de soit que j'ai des envies de meurtres envers la jolie barwoman de Fairy tail, j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un qui m'a aidée à rester dans la guilde, mais j'y peux rien si elle m'a volée ma raison de vivre.

Ça me fait mal de dire cela, mais je ne peux plus rester à la guilde à les voir amourachées comme ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je pense partir quelques mois, histoire de passé à autre chose. Je sais que tout le monde à remarquer dans quels états j'étais, on m'a demandée à plusieurs reprises ce qui se passait mais je leurs racontais à chaque fois des bobards aussi gros que moi, je ne m'occupais plus vraiment de mon physique, de mon alimentation, je ne peux pas être comme ça indéfiniment, partir est sûrement le meilleurs choix que j'avais pour l'instant.

C'est pour ça que pour la première fois depuis une dizaine de jours, je marchais d'un pas déterminée vers la guilde et j'ouvris les portes cette dernière, mon regard se perdit sur le bar pour voir erza discutée avec mira, un fraisier sous la main et c'est alors que titania croisa mon regard, je détourna le mien une demi-seconde plus tard mais trop tard elle s'était levée et se dirigea vers moi, elle me pris par le bras et me dirigea de force dehors sous les regards étonnés des autres membres de la guilde et même celui de mira.

Elle s'arrêta au parc de magnolia et me plaqua à l'arbre, pas vraiment violemment mais j'ai étais surprise et mon cœur commençait à prendre de la vitesse, mes joues décidèrent, sans mon accord, de devenir rouge, mais l'étincelle d'espoir en moi se ralluma soudain, espérant encore qu'elle me déclare sa flemme.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle décida de parler d'un autre sujet...

-Lucy, dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive... lâcha t-elle d'une voie forte

-Rien, que voudrais tu...que j'aie ? questionnais-je en bégayant légèrement

-Pas à moi, lucy, tout le monde à remarquer que tu n'étais pas bien et c'est pas pour être méchante mais tu sens l'alcool

Avec ça main, elle me caressa la joue et je réprimais un son de plaisir face à cet acte si doux

-Tu es dans cet état depuis que je t'ai dit pour moi et mirajane, lucy, tu n'es pas contente pour nous ?

-Non...enfin si...non, c'est heu...parce que...bégaya-je sous le trac

-Parce que ? répéta t-elle en appuyant sur le e

Que dois-je faire ? dois-je lui avouait ou sortir un énième mensonge ? Sacré dilemme, elle me regarde avec ses magnifique yeux de couleur noisette qui m'envoûte à chaque fois, c'est alors que, dans un élan d'adrénaline et de courage, j'avoua tout d'une traite

-Je...je t'aime, erza. avouais-je en fermant les yeux

Je sentis la main sur ma joue disparaître, et un "non..." sortir de ses lèvres qui me tentait tant. S'il vous plaît, dîtes moi que je n'ai pas dis ce que je pense que j'ai dis. J'ouvris les yeux, n'osant pas l'affronté, je me sentais idiote d'avoir espérer qu'elle me retourne mes sentiments, plus idiote que moi, il n'y a pas, j'ai gâché mon amitié avec ma meilleure amie, comme un idiote j'ai gaffé, comme un idiote, j'ai crue en une lumière au bout de mon tunnel, mais ce n'étais pas une lumière, loin de là, c'étais un trou noir qui m'a fait perdre le chemin et une possible sortie. Je partie en courant du parc, mes yeux devinrent humide et pour retenir mes larmes, je décida de fermer les yeux, bousculant des passants, trébuchant par moment pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi, tant pis pour le maître prévenir de mon départ, je monta les escaliers et ouvris la porte de mon appartement, j'entra à l'intérieur et pris rapidement une feuille et un stylo, je marqua sur un bout de papiers " Je pars, je reviendrai dans quelques mois, j'ai besoin de temps pour oublier certaine chose ", je signa puis fit une valise en prenant le strict minimum et partie en courant sans me retourner.

Ce jour-là, je me suis enfuie pour essayée d'oublier mes problèmes, seulement, je ne pensait pas que les répercussions de mes actes seraient si grandes...

* * *

Voilà, voilà, si ça vous as plus, laissez un com's ^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà tout le monde, enfin un nouveau chapitre. Désolé mais j'ai étais pris par mes examens et d'une flemme atroce pendant tout c'est mois.

Je voulais aussi ajouter un JOYEUX ANNIV' (en retard) à DevilK, si ce chapitre est là c'est en grande partie grâce à toi alors cadeaux ! ^^

Ce chapitre va t'être en grande partie du point de vue d'Erza.

Bref je vous souhaite une bonne lecture mes chères lecteurs

Chapitre 1

Erza resta dans la même position pendant plusieurs minutes, ou heures elle ne comptait pas. Son cerveau pensait à d'autre chose comme ce qui venait de se passer. Etait-ce une blague ? Non, parce qu'elle ne la trouvait pas drôle mais alors pas du tout.

Mais les minutes passaient et Titania commençait à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire. Sa meilleure amie venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et s'était enfuie après ça. Mais comment cela ce fait-il ? Comment n'a-t-elle pas pue s'en rendre compte ? Elle a sûrement souffert de les voir s'embrasser. Comme une idiote elle n'a pas remarquée sa douleur. Comme une idiote elle n'a pas était là pour elle et en plus de ça, c'était elle qui l'avait faite souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle devait aller la chercher avant qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise.

La reine des fées commença par se retourner mais comme elle le pensait, elle ne l'avais pas dans son champ de vision. Erza se mit alors a courir comme une dératée dans les rues de magnolia, il était dans les alentours de midi. Bousculant plusieurs passant en s'excusant, elle finit par s'arrêter devant la porte de son appartement et l'ouvrit a coup de pied, montant les escaliers en deux secondes, elle se retrouva devant sa porte. La rousse mit sa main dessus et au lieu d'abaisser la poignet, elle se mit alors à hésiter. Etait-ce une bonne chose de la voir maintenant ? Elle avait sûrement envie de rester seul, non ? Mais...si elle pleurait, si elle ne voulait plus jamais la voir, si elle finissait par se suicider, ce sont des possibilités, hein ? Non ! Elle était plus forte que ça, elle allait passer au dessus de tout cela et elles redeviendront amie comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa main s'était mise à trembler. Elle la retira brusquement, _je...tremble à l'idée de la voir ? Merde, je dois me ressaisir_ Lucy n'est pas bien, elle ne pouvais pas se permettre d'avoir peur. Elle devait arrêter de penser et passer à l'action ! Ouais, c'est ça, elle devait penser à rien !

Titania abaissa la poignet puis entra avec l'estomac retourné à cause de l'appréhension, elle s'avança lentement jusqu'au salon puis dit à haute voix sans pour autant crier

\- Lucy ! Lucy, c'est moi, c'est Erza, je veux te parler, s'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas, je suis désolé pour t'avoir faite souffrir, je...si tu veux tu peux me frapper autant de fois que tu le voudras, je l'ai amplement méritée Mais seule le silence se fit entendre. Erza ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et cela se voyait. Elle se trouvait pitoyable et l'impression de ne savoir rien faire la rongeait.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer pas derrière.

\- Mirajane...

\- Comme tu mettais du temps à revenir, je suis partie te chercher. J'ai donnais ma place a Cana pendant ce temps et j'ai pas vraiment envie de profiter d'elle, mais je ne pouvais plus t'attendre. Alors tu as raisonnée notre petite boudeuse ?

Mirajane, une femme au cœur aussi pur que son visage d'ange et dont Erza était folle amoureuse . Cette dernière se retourna et la plaqua contre le mur pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce fut d'abord un baiser doux mais il se transforma bien vite en un plus passionnée, plus sauvage aussi. Mirajane sourit dans le baiser. Erza ne se retint plus et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche, elle put entendre un gémissement de la part de sa compagne et posa ses mains sur ses hanches tout en les caressants de son pouce. Mais laa raison de sa venue ici la frappa brutalement, lui faisant rompre le baiser. La reine des fées baissa la tête, elle venait d'embrasser sa petite amie dans l'appartement de sa meilleure amie qui était là et amoureuse d'elle qui plus est, elle se dégoutait .

Erza réprima l'envie de hurler mais elle n'en avait de toute façon pas le droit. Elle ne le méritait pas. La chevalière se retourna lentement et s'avança au milieu de la pièce en tournant la tête dans l'espoir de la trouver mais ne vit personne.

\- Erza, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas et continua à la chercher, regardant dans toutes les pièces, rien ! Elle n'était pas là, elle avait disparue comme par enchantement.

Quelque chose attira son attention sur le bureau de Lucy, ça brillait. Elle s'approcha donc pour voir des clés de constellations ainsi qu'une lettre où il y avait marqué « Je pars, je reviendrai dans quelques mois, j'ai besoin de temps pour oublier certaine chose », elle relut en boucle plusieurs dizaines de fois la lettre sans vraiment comprendre.

La mage sentit une main sur son épaule ainsi qu'une présence proche d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Dis moi que j'ai mal lue...

La rousse lui passa le mot, qu'elle lue aussi puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit la main de sa copine trembler sur son épaule.

Alors tout ceci n'est pas un rêve mais bien la dure et triste réalité, lucy était partie...

* * *

Erza dormait encore dans son lit de fortune, elle était en mission et venait tout juste de finir celle-ci. La mage de rang S devait détruire une guilde noire qui faisait des ravages, elle s'appelait « funeral heart ». Inutile de vous dire que ça lui a fait penser au nom « heartfilia ». C'est pour ça qu'elle l'avait prise et ça c'était fini avec plus de dégât qu'il y aurait du en avoir comme d'habitude. Mais comme c'était la foret, la rousse aurai sûrement pas besoin de payer les frais.

La chevalière se leva lentement, étant trop épuisée pour rentrer elle avait du dormir par terre et autant dire qu'il y avait plus douillet...

La mage s'étira puis partie en marchant vers le village, le visage ferme, ne montrant aucune émotion. Elle les avaient perdues pendant ces mois, sa meilleure amie ainsi que ses sentiments positifs. Avant que Lucy vienne a la guilde, Titania était dure et très colérique. Mais sans savoir comment, avec elle a ses côtés, la mage s'était adoucie et était devenue plus sociable, désormais elle avait disparue.

Par la même occasion, ses rapports avec Mirajane ont aussi changée. Le couple en était toujours un mais plus comme il y a quelques mois, elles ne s'embrassaient plus à la guilde et c'était toujours à la blanche de faire des gestes d'affection. Elle savait que la reine des fées traversait une période difficile, comme toute la guilde depuis le départ de la constellationiste de Fairy tail.

Enfin arrivée au village, le maire lui donna la récompense en la remerciant. Les habitants l'invitèrent à rester mais la rousse refusa poliment. Erza voulait encore voir Mirajane, elle avait besoin de lui dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec lucy. Elle ne lui avait pas encore racontée que la blonde lui avait avouée ses sentiments mais elle pensait désormais être en mesure de tout lui expliquer .

La mage de rang S venait d'arriver a magnolia, il faisait nuit et elle était fatiguée.

Erza avança en traînant comme d'habitude ses nombreuses affaires jusqu'à Fairy Hills. Arrivée devant ce bâtiment, elle ouvrit leurs imposantes portes et pénétra lentement à l'intérieur de ce dernier. La rousse monta les escaliers puis arriva devant son appartement, elle posa sa main sur la poignet de sa porte puis sentit tout d'un coup un frisson traverser son corps.

La chevalière avait un mauvais pressentiment, pourtant c'était juste là où elle habitait alors pourquoi se sentait-elle comme ça ?

Erza ne se posa pas plus de question est rentra chez elle et vit directement sur son lit Mirajane en train de dormir avec un visage serein. _Qu'elle est adorable quand elle dort_ se disait-elle. La reine des fées pensait qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une personne tel que Mirajane comme petite amie. Si gentille envers les autres, toujours à penser à ses camarades plutôt qu'à elle mê les membres de Fairy tail était comme elle, mais Titania ne se sentait plus de cette façon depuis que lucy était partie.

Erza savait qu'elle l'avait faite souffrir et elle ne se sentait plus elle-même depuis ce jour-là. Comme si sa déclaration avait réveillée quelque chose en elle. Un sentiment inconnu, toujours avec un goût amer dans la bouche et son estomac se tordait quand elle pensait qu'en ce moment, elle était peut-être en danger ou qu'elle pouvait pensait à elle et que ça la faisait souffrir. De toute évidence, la mage de rang S ne ressentait que de l'amitié à son égard, ou encore de la fraternité. La chevalière espérait qu'elle pourrait rapidement passer à autre chose et qu'elles resteront amies après cela, elle ne tenait pas à la perdre...

Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda sa chère et tendre dormir, _si belle_ pensait-elle.

Cette dernière commença à ouvrir les yeux, elle s'étira en se redressant, elle n'avait pas encore remarquée Erza. Elle bailla puis tourna finalement la tête vers elle, son visage s'illumina d'un coup puis elle lui sauta au cou.

\- Tu m'as manquée ! S'exclama-t-elle

\- Toi aussi . Lui murmura-t-elle à son tour

Elle se recula un peu, puis elle l'embrassa langoureusement et la rousse y répondit volontiers, trente seconde plus tard, elle décida de le rompre.

-Mirajane, je dois te parler.

-Je t'écoute, chérie

Elle devait se lancer, elle devait lui dire et si elle n'accepte pas cela, alors ce sera leur fin.

-Depuis que lucy est partie, tu as du remarquer que je n'allais pas très bien, enfin que je n'étais pas moi même ?

Elle hocha la tête, tout en écoutant attentivement et en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Lorsque j'ai emmenée lucy en dehors de la guilde, c'était pour parler de son état de ses derniers jours mais ça tu as due t'en rendre compte toute seule.

\- Tout le monde s'en est rendus compte, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Lorsqu'on était toute seule et que je lui ai demandée ce qui allait pas, elle m'a répondue...que

Elle devait lui dire, elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça indéfiniment.

\- Que...qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

Un grand blanc prit possession de la salle, mettant mal à l'aise la rousse. Elle regrettait déjà de lui avoir dit, mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Mirajane la regardait avec de très grands yeux, il lui fallait sûrement du temps pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin les parole d'Erza, elle lui répondit :

\- Quoi ?! - Tu as très bien compris.

\- Enfin je veux dire comment ça se fait ? J'étais certaine qu'elle aimait Natsu, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était partie, car il sortait avec lisanna...

\- J'étais étonnée aussi, c'est pourquoi je l'ai laissée partir mais je vais revenir sur ça...

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, Erza ?!

Il était impossible de faire machine arrière, elle devait se lancer !

\- J'ai décidée de partir à la recherche de Lucy !

\- Il en est hors de question !

Cette réaction disproportionnée surprit Erza. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait pas bien le prendre mais de là à piquer une crise...

\- Mira...elle est peut-être en danger, Dieu seul sait ou elle peut se trouver en ce moment même et si elle m'attend car elle s'est fait capturer !

Titania avait haussé le ton vers la fin. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne que rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, pas même elle...

\- Le maître avait était formelle sur ce sujet, Erza. C'est son choix et c'est ses erreurs, elle a décidée de partir et si elle s'est faite capturer...c'est son problème.

Elle savait dans quoi elle s'avançait en partant... Erza n'en crût pas ses oreilles, comment pouvait elle dire une chose pareille ?! Ce qu'elle avait dit etait tellement en contradiction avec ce qu'elle était. Mirajane pensait toujours aux autres avant elle, elle se mettrait en danger pour un inconnu. Ce qu'elle venait de dire ne devait pas venir d'elle, Mira n'était pas comme ça. Le maître avait annoncé cela parce qu'il était en colère contre Lucy et qu'il ne comprenait pas son choix mais il en pensait pas un mot. Son discours...on dirait qu'elle l'adhérait. Titania sentait qu'elle était d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Même si Lucy était partie, elle n'avait pas quittée la guilde, elle est toujours un membre de la famille. Alors pourquoi l'oublier si vite ? Pourquoi l'oublier tout court ? C'était impensable... A moins qu'elle était...jalouse ?! Même si c'était le cas, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à se foutre de la mort de quelqu'un...

\- Serais-tu jalouse ?

Mirajane regarda sa petite amie avec de grands yeux, surprise par sa question. Erza n'avait pas vraiment pensée avant de parler, mais elle ne regrettait pas sa question. La reine des fées attendait patiemment une réponse, le visage comme a son habitude, ferme et sans émotions. Elle sembla retrouver ses esprits et lui lança un regard choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi serais-je jalouse ?

\- C'est à toi de me le dire, même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la raison...

\- Et bien dis moi quels est cette fameuse raison. Parce que moi je ne la connais pas !

En disant cette phrase, Mirajane s'était levée. Son visage s'était renfrogné, signe qu'elle perdait patience. Malheureusement pour elle, Erza était dans le même état qu'elle, ce fut la raison qui l'obligea à faire de même.

\- Je pense que tu es jalouse à l'idée que je parte à la recherche de Lucy car elle m'aime. Et que je te quitte pour aller avec elle. C'est une preuve de manque de confiance que tu me montres là, Mirajane. Je pensais que tu avait foi en moi...

\- Et l'idée que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessée ne te viens pas à l'esprit. Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée, nous sommes un couple. Ce qui veut dire que tes décisions n'affecte pas seulement toi, Erza.

\- Et Lucy, penses-tu à elle ? Si moi, je reviens blessée, il y a de grande chance pour qu'elle ne revienne pas du tout. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je pense que tu es au moins un fois songé à elle, tu l'a très certainement oubliée !

Cela prenait des proportions que la rousse n'avait pas envisagée. Mais maintenant qu'elle était sur sa lancée, elle ne pouvais plus s'arrêter. Elle partirai que la démone le veuille où non. La vie d'une camarade était sûrement en danger, ce n'était tout de même pas rien. Pour Erza, c'était une question de vie ou de mort qu'elle parte la rejoindre. Elle comprenait pourquoi cet avis n'était pas partagée avec Mira a présent, la jalousie change les gens. Titania l'avait appris à ses dépends. Elle décida de terminer cette conversation qui n'avait que trop durée. Avant même que Mira puisse lui répondre, elle poursuivit.

\- Tu sais quoi, Mira. J'abandonne, tu veux que je reste, non ?

Son visage s'illumina quelque seconde. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle commença à paniquer. Elle s'exclama par la suite.

\- NON ! Tu peux pas partir après tout ce qu'on as vécues ensembles ! Cela représentait rien pour toi, tout les bons moments passées ! Et notre première fois !( Yuri : s'il vous plaît, me tuais pas T_T... )

\- C'était une erreur, Mira. Je viens de comprendre que nos mentalités était trop différentes pour que nous passions le reste de nos vies ensembles. Je suis désolé.

Erza s'approcha de Mira, l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres. Un baiser d'adieu et d'excuse, ce fut leur ultime baissée avant la fin de leurs relation. La rousse ne laissa rien paraître mais elle était brisée, pensant réellement qu'elles allaient durer plus longtemps. Elle avait visiblement eue tord, les mentalités opposées leurs avaient étés fatales, malheureusement. La chevalière rompit le baiser et la regarda dans les yeux, ces yeux qui lui envoyait des regards autrefois emplit d'amour était désormais larmoyants. Mirajane ajouta un dernier _s'il te plaît..._ , auxquels la reine des fées répondit par un _Adieu, Mirajane_. Tout en tremblotant, elle s'éloigna de la chevalière. Elle lui tourna le dos puis courue vers la porte, l'ouvrit puis la referma.

La rousse n'en revenait pas, elle venait de rompre avec Mirajane. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit. Elle l'avait entendue sangloter...qu'est-ce qui vennait de se passer au juste ? Elle avait rompue avec mira. Elle avait rompue avec mira. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'Erza se le répétait, ça sonnait faux. Comme si elle n'y croyait pas et pourtant, c'était elle qui l'avait voulue. C'était elle qui avait tout arrêtée, qui lui avait dit qu'entre elles, c'étaient fini. _C'est moi. C'est moi !_ ne cessa-t-elle de se dire.

Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait fait cela en toute âme et conscience et pourtant...pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Cette souffrance qui enssere son cœur, ça lui faisait si mal. Titania se fit violence pour ne pas partir la rejoindre et lui dire que c'était une mauvaise blague. Que tout ceci était faux et la réconforter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas...tout simplement parce que tout ce qui venait de se passer était vrai. Tout ce qu'elle se sont dit, elle le pensait. C'est pour ça qu'il lui était impossible de faire marche arrière.

Lucy a eue sa vengeance. Donnant donnant, Erza l'a faite souffrir, c'est donc à son tour d'avoir mal.

La mage de rang S se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses yeux déversant leurs tristesses sous forme de gouttes salés. Démontrant sa douleur, une faiblesse qu'elle détestait montrer aux autres. Erza détestait être aussi fragile, aussi défaitiste, aussi...faible. Elle avait offert son cœur a la mauvaise personne et elle en payait les conséquences. Une sensation de manque pris place, comme si on lui avait enlevée une partie de son organe vitale. _Est-ce donc ça que l'on ressent lorsque l'on a le cœur brisé ?_ Se dit-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

C'est sur cette question que Morphée vint l'étreindre, l'emportant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

La rousse se réveilla doucement, ouvrant lentement les yeux. Elle se redressa progressivement, puis prit appuis sur ses jambes. Malheureusement prise de tournis, elle dut se rasseoir. Titania plongea sa tête dans ses mains, se rappelant avec facilité les événements tragiques de la veille. Elle lâcha un soupir remplit de sanglot, rester ici lui était impossible. C'était cette chambre qu'elle avait si souvent partagée avec Mirajane, elle devait sortir !

Erza partit prendre sa douche rapidement, se sécha puis se ré-équipa de son armure habituelle. Elle sortit de chez elle par la fenêtre et se précipita vers la guilde. La chevalière se retrouva en moins de deux minutes devant les portes du QG, qu'elle ouvrit brutalement. Heureusement Mira n'était pas présente, ça aurait rendue la situation plus compliquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La mage ne prit même pas la peine de saluer tout le monde qu'elle marcha de façon résolue vers le maître. Ce dernier sirotait tranquillement son café sur le comptoir du bar. Elle se stoppa en face de lui tout en sentant le regard de ses amis sur son dos. L'homme qu'elle considérait comme un père la sondait du regard avant de soupirer.

\- Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Erza secoua la tête de façon négative, sentant que si elle parlait, il se pourrait qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Il lui sourit avant de lui dire.

\- Fais attention à toi.

Elle lui sourit, d'un triste sourire avant de se retourner. Elle ne fit même pas deux pas que le maître l'interpella, la faisant se retourner une nouvelle fois.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec Mirajane ? Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui.

Erza se mordit la lèvre. Tout en fermant les yeux, elle lui répondit.

-Nous avons rompues hier soir .

Titania se retourna et partit de la guilde rapidement sans se préoccuper du choc qu'avait causé ses propos. Une fois en dehors du bâtiment, elle se mit a courir vers la station de train. Bousculant des passants en s'excusant, pouvant voir la gare de magnolia après une minute de course ce qui la fit redoubler de vitesse. Une fois a la gare, elle s'acheta un billet puis patienta quelques minutes. Elle alla revoir Lucy mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne saura pas trop comment réagir une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouver. Elle s'excuserait...mais de quoi ? De ne pas être amoureuse d'elle ou bien de l'avoir faite souffrir pendant tout ce temps ? Sûrement les deux. Et si elle ne voulait plus la voir, si elle la détestait car c'était des possibilités. Si c'était le cas alors Erza se fera pardonner, par tout les moyens. Elle ne savait pas comment ni quand elle la reverrai et l'idée de ne pas la trouver lui donna la chair de poule. La rousse secoua la tête, non elle allait la retrouver. Elle avait décidée d'aller à Hargeon pour commencer ses recherches. Comme c'étzit l'endroit ou Lucy avait rencontrée Natsu la première fois, il y avait des chances qu'elle s'y trouve. Mais la mage de ré-équipement avait le pressentiment qu'elle ne la reverrai pas rapidement.

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis qu'Erza cherchait lucy, un mois de dur labeur. Natsu était parti avec happy la chercher depuis qu'il avait apprit sont départ. D'ailleurs Grey aussi était à sa recherche, l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy tail n'était plus la même sans un de ses membres. Et cela avait beau faire un mois qu'Erza était célibataire, elle l'avait toujours en travers de la gorge. La reine des fées n'arrivait pas a passer a autre chose, pensant toujours a ses larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Mirajane et qu'elle avait déclenchée. Son cœur se serrait a cette pensée, elle avait fait souffrir deux de ses camarades et se sentait impardonnable pour ça. C'était le genre de pensée que Titania avait depuis sa rupture, elle était a deux doigt de la dépression. Mais malgré tout, elle avançait, essayant de réparer ses erreurs commise. En ce moment, elle était en plein terrain enneigé. Si Erza était ici, c'est tout d'abord parce qu'elle s'était souvenue que Lucy avait reçue un cadeau de son père. Ils s'avèrent que ce dernier avaient achetée un chalet et que tout était payé pour au moins une vingtaine d'années. Ça devait être un des nombreux cadeaux que ce derniers lui avait offert pendant leurs coma de sept ans.

La chevalière vue une silhouette au loin ressemblant a un bâtiment, un sourire commença a naître sur ses lèvres. Malgré le froid mordant qui commençait a lui lacérait les jambes, elle se mit a courir vers cette forme. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle pue nettement voir un chalet faisant a peu près la taille de l'ancien QG de Fairy Tail.

 _Le père de Lucy c'est refait une sacrée fortune avant de mourir_ , pensa-t-elle ébahis. _C'est quand même au milieu de nulle part et il commence a geler là !_ Ajouta-t-elle un peu blasée.

Erza s'avança le plus rapidement possible, cette fichue neige ralentissait et alourdissait chacun de ses pas. Le soleil commençait a disparaître a l'horizon, l'informant que la nuit sera présente dans moins d'une heure Une fois devant la porte de l'impressionnant édifice, la rousse sentit son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

C'était vachement plus stressant qu'elle l'imaginait, mais bon quand faut y aller faut y aller. La mage de rang S toqua a la porte, tremblant légèrement a cause de cette peur qu'elle redoutait depuis son départ. Elle attendit dix secondes avant de retoquer plus fort qu'avant. _Peut-être qu'elle était partie faire des courses..._ se dit-elle a voix haute. Scarlet décida d'entrer par effraction comme à son habitude. Elle essaya tout de même d'ouvrir la porte, qui était étonnement ouverte.

 _C'est bizarre ça, d'habitude elle n'oublie jamais de fermer a clef_ Se dit-elle. Erza sourit malgré elle, quelle tête en l'air. Elle fit un pas a l'intérieur puis appuya sur l'interrupteur, allumant les lumières et dévoilant par la même occasion un spectacle terrible. La fille que Titania cherchait pendant tout ce temps...lucy ...était là devant elle mais malheureusement pas comme elle l'espérait. Cette dernière était allongée a même le sol, le ventre contre ce derniers mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus. Ce qui l'horrifiait était la gigantesque blessure qui lui barrait le dos de son omoplate droite jusqu'au niveau de son rein gauche et qui était dégoulinante de sang.

La vue de sa camarade dans cet état lui donna des hauts le cœurs, l'obligeant a mettre main devant la bouche. Une pensée terrifiante traversa son esprit, _peut-être est-elle...?!_ La jeune femme se précipita à ses côtés et vérifia son poux en se répétant _pitié...pitié...PITI_ _É_ supplia-t-elle en s'époumonant, des larmes s'étant formée aux coins de ses yeux. Son organes vitales ralentit d'un cou lorsqu'elle sentit un faible battement celui de son compagnon _Ouf !_ _Mais pourquoi je suis apaisée d'un cou, si elle est vivante alors raison de plus pour me dépêcher de l'emmener a l'hôpital._ Erza la prit dans ses bras et se ré-équipa de son armure aux ailes noires. Elle courut vers la sortie et s'envola en mettant toute son énergie dans sa vitesse. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, si elle était partie plus tôt ou même si elle avait empêcher de s'enfuir alors tout cela ne serait jamais arrivée. En seulement trois minutes elle fut en ville et vola encore un peu avant d'apercevoir un hôpital _parfait_ me se dit-elle. Elle se posa devant les porte qu'elle ouvrit a coup de pied.

La rousse cria :

\- Vite de l'aide !

La reine des fées vit des infirmiers venir en trombe a ses côtés dont un qui amena un lit avec lui. Elle déposa dessus Lucy sur le ventre et les laissa vérifier la blessure. Cette fois-ci ce fut un docteur qui arriva et dès qu'il vit la blessure. Il ordonna au infirmier

\- Préparer le bloc opératoire !

Les infirmiers hochèrent la tête puis ils emmenèrent Lucy on ne sait où. L'attente étais déjà interminable, allait-elle vivre ou bien mourir ? _Putain si j'étais venue plus tôt alors..._ je m'assis sur une chaise. Je remarqua bien vite mes mains ou reposait du sang, son sang. Des larmes de rage dévalèrent encore une fois ses joues, _c'est ma faute !_ Une infirmière s'assit a ses côtés en lui proposant d'aller se laver mais elle n'écouta pas vraiment. C'était seulement lorsqu'elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle la regarda. Elle prit le verre en tremblant et le porta a ses lèvres en buvant quelques gorgées. Erza l'entendit lui dire que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle devrait essayer de se reposer un peu. Comment pourrait-elle se reposer tout en sachant que son amie était entre la vie et la mort ? Mais l'entendre lui dire que tout allait bien se passer la réconforter un peu, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en savait rien elle aussi, l'entendre le dire l'apaisait.

Trois heures passa, trois interminable heures, trois heures qui semblait infinie. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine depuis trois heures, elle s'était nettoyait entre temps. Erza attendait impatiemment le retour du médecin en faisant les cent pas dans le couloir la mine renfrognée. Elle ne laissait rien paraître mais à l'intérieur, elle était complètement affolée, effrayée, apeurée. Elle entendit des pas et vit le médecin de tout à l'heure dans une tenue bleue clair venir. Titania s'approcha en lui demandant :

\- Alors ?

Le docteur lui sourit. Son cœur s'emplit d'espoir.

\- C'est un franc succès !

Une joie ainsi qu'un soulagement sans nom l'envahit. Un poids en moins, son cœur devint soudain plus léger. Un sourire énorme s'empara de ses lèvres.

\- Vous pouvez aller la voir mais elle dort actuellement, elle pourra sortir demain soir si elle est réveillée !

Elle a était transférée en salle deux-cent seize si je me souviens bien.

\- Merci infiniment docteur !

La mage lui sourit avant de se retourner et de partir a la poursuite de la salle deux-cent seize. Elle ne mit pas longtemps a la trouver et quand ce fut fait, elle ouvrit la porte pour voir deux infirmières notant des informations sur l'état de Lucy. Elle s'avança et remarqua tout les divers câbles accrochaient sur sa tête et son torse ainsi qu'un masque l'aidant a respirer recouvrait sa bouche et son nez. Des bandages étaient aussi présents sur son torse, le remord que ressentait Erza s'agrandit a cet vue. Les deux infirmières quittèrent la pièce en même temps, la laissant seule avec lucy et sa conscience.

Soudain, une voix retentit dans l'hôpital

\- Nous informons que les heures de visites se termineront dans dix minutes. Vous pouvez revenir demain à partir de huit heure.

La jeune femme regarda Lucy une nouvelle fois, son visage était un peu pâle mais bien moins qu'avant et des cernes se trouvait sous ses yeux. Si elle avait écoutée Mira elle ne serait plus de ce monde. La rousse s'assit sur une chaise présente a côté du lit et lui caressa le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais Lucy ?

La constellationniste n'en serait pas là si elle avait fait plus attention a ce qu'elle ressentait, si elle n'avait pas était tout le temps collée à Mirajane.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux m'aimer Lucy ? Je suis une personne horrible...

La reine des fées baissa la tête et retira sa main, honteuse. Elle pensait que lucy méritait mieux qu'elle, elle avait tout le temps la joie de vivre. Elle l'avait changée, c'était grâce a elle qu'elle était devenue plus amicale, plus sociable et plus gentille avec les autres. Elle était totalement différente grâce a elle et pour la remercier elle l'avait fait pleurer. Titania se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux, elle était vraiment une mauvaise amie.

\- Désolé Lucy, je suis tellement désolé.

Elle resta quelques minutes avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce. Partant de l'hôpital et se chercha un hôtel pour la nuit qu'elle trouva rapidement. Erza prit une chambre avec un lit simple et une salle de bain. Elle monta les marches puis longea le couloir pour tomber sur sa chambres qu'elle ouvrit pour tomber sur une pièce assez grande mais elle n'y fit pas attention. La mage de rang S se dirigea dans la salle de bain et prit rapidement sa douche. Elle se rééquipa en pyjama et se laissa tomber sur le lit, épuisée. Cette journée repassa dans sa tête : elle avait trouvée Lucy dans un état déplorable et l'avait emmener d'urgence a l'hôpital, ayant attendue impatiemment le verdict des médecins après l'opération qui avait finalement était un véritable succès. Elle était partie après la rejoindre a ses côtés. C'était une longue et dure journée et elle était contente qu'elle soit terminée.

Le poids de la fatigue commença a peser sur ses paupières, l'obligeant a les fermer et a se laisser être emporté par les bras de Morphée.

Le rayon du soleil passèrent par la fenêtre, troublant une rousse dans son sommeil pour finir par s'en extirper. Elle papillonna des paupières avant de tourner le dos a la lumière, ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil a côté d'elle. Huit heures dix... huit heures dix ! Elle sauta du lit et courra vers la douche, les heures de visites commencait à huit heures. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi se précipitait-elle comme ça ? Elle avait le temps encore, soulagée elle lâcha un soupir détendu.

Dix minutes plus tard elle se retrouva devant l'hôpital dont elle poussa les portes. La chevalière se dirigea vers l'accueil pour leur informer qu'elle rendait visite a Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Lucy Heartfilia viens de quitter l'établissement il y a une heure. L'informa une dame dans la trentaine

\- Quoi ?!

Erza avait dit ça un peu fort et dans un hôpital, on crie pas. Elle s'excusa brièvement avant de partir en courant pour rentrer chez elle enfin si elle était rentrée chez elle, elle avait sûrement du louer un scooter des neiges magique, il y en a au bord de la ville. La mage se ré-équipa une nouvelle fois de son armure aux ailes noires et s'envola en direction du chalet. Lucy allait finir par la rendre folle, cette fille ne cesserait-elle donc jamais de lui faire peur ? Dix minutes plus tard – elle était plus rapide avant car elle étais très paniquée – la rousse se posa devant l'imposant chalet. Elle remarqua le scooter des neiges à côté de l'entrée, preuve qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. La jeune femme appuya sur la poignet sans prendre la peine de toquer, d'ailleurs elle était ouverte comme la dernière fois. Une fois a l'intérieur, Scarlet vit que le salon était allumé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'a sa gauche se trouvait un bar américain en bois grisé avec plusieurs ustensiles de cuisines accrochés au mur et un réfrigérateur. A sa droite se trouvé un canapé avec en face une lacrima-vision.

La rousse fut arrêtée dans sa visualisation par une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien

\- Erza !?

Cette dernière se retourna pour faire face a Lucy, qui était sur les marches d'escaliers en pyjama tee-shirt et short violet claire mais ce qui attira son attention fut ce qui était présent entre ces mains : une épée avec une lame faite en diamant ainsi que son fourreau accroché a son dos grâce à la sangle de ce dernier.

\- Erza, mais qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?!

Elle la fixait du regard, attendant une réponse. Bizarrement, la nommée se sentit rougir sous ce regards de braise. La mage de rang S devait quand même avouer que malgré son tain quelque peu blafard, elle était sacrement belle.

La mage décida enfin de répondre

\- Je m'inquiétais...on s'inquiétait tous a la guilde, ça fait quatre mois que l'on a pas reçues de tes nouvelles.

Elle la regarda ou plutôt la jaugea du regard avant de lui tourner le dos sans pour autant s'éloigner.

\- Maintenant que t'as vu comment j'allai je suppose que tu n'as plus aucune raison de rester ici ?

Erza la regarda complètement choqué _est-elle sérieuse ?_ Se demanda-t-elle. Elle voulait qu'elle parte, bon c'était compréhensible qu'elle n'est pas envie de la voir mais elle n'allait pas bien. Elle venait de se faire opérer il y a même pas un jour alors elle resterai qu'elle le veuille ou non.

\- C'est justement parce que j'ai vue comment tu allais que je suis ici. Hier, je t'ai retrouvée avec une grave blessure au dos et je t'ai rapportée d'urgence a l'hôpital alors je suis désolé mais je ne partirai pas.

Elle se retourna, mais se bloqua dans son geste. Avant de s'effondrer à quatre pattes au sol en tremblotant violemment. Réagissant aux quarts de tours, la rousse se précipita a ses côtés et lui caressa doucement le dos. Elle mit sa main sur son front et remarqua que celui-ci était brûlant. Doucement, elle la pris dans ses bras et la regarda : Elle avait prit des rougeurs au front ainsi qu'aux joues et elle avait du mal a respirer. Ces yeux était fermés et des gouttes de sueurs perlaient déjà sur son front.

La mage se dirigea avec Lucy dans les bras vers les escaliers et se hissa au second étage. Elle longea le long couloirs ayant de nombreuses portes et au bout de quelques pas elle vit une pièce ouverte où se trouvait dans son intérieur un lit. _Bingo !_ Elle entra à l'intérieur de cette pièce dépourvue de lumière puis déposa la blonde sur le lit. Titania la couvrit d'un drap puis lui embrassa le front qui était toujours aussi chaud. Il fallait qu'elle se rafraîchisse alors la rousse se mit a chercher la salle de bain. Erza ouvrit la porte à côté de la chambre et trouva du premiers coup une nouvelle fois la pièce recherchée. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et elle pue donc voire une assez grande salle mais Scarlet ne fit pas vraiment attention a ce qui l'entourait et chercha des yeux une serviette qu'elle trouva accrochée au mur. La reine des fées pris cette dernière puis l'humidifia avec de l'eau froide et l'essora ensuite. Une fois fait, la mage retourna dans la pièce ou se trouvait la blessée puis plia la serviette et la posa sur le front de la constellationniste. La chevalière soupira et s'étira. Et dire qu'il y avait une heure elle dormait paisiblement.

La jeune femme sourit étant donné qu'elle avait enfin retrouvée Lucy. Tout ce mois de dur labeur alors qu'elle lui avait elle même annonçait qu'elle avait reçu comme cadeau de son père un immense chalet ainsi que sa localisation. La mage se dirigea au fond de la salle et prit un fauteuil qu'elle plaça à côté de son amie puis s'assit sur ce dernier. Même dans le peu de clarté de la pièce, Erza put voir les changements sur le corps de Lucy. Ses yeux était soulignée par des cernes profondes et ses joues semblaient s'être creusés. Elle semblait aussi avoir perdue du poids en quatre mois, au moins cinq kilos si ce n'est plus et déjà qu'avant elle était très mince, là elle devait vraiment s'inquiéter. Titania s'arrêta dans sa description des changements car elle eue une soudaine envie de continuer sa nuit. Elle s'assoupit devant son amie inconsciente, dérivant vers divers rêves qu'elle oubliera a mon réveille.

* * *

Quatre heures plus tard, la jeune femme en armure ouvrit lentement les yeux puis bailla. Elle s'étira et sentit les os de son dos craquer. Elle regarda devant elle pour voir le lit vide puis quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit du bruit provenant de l'étage du dessous. La rousse sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers deux par deux puis s'avança ensuite de quelques pas vers le salon pour apercevoir une Lucy assise négligemment sur un des fauteuils présent près de la porte d'entrée et regardant un film sur lacrima-vision, un paquet de chips sur son ventre. Lucy était assise les deux bras sur les accoudoirs et ses ongles qui enfoncé profondément dans ces derniers. Erza fit un pas puis elle l'entendit dire :

\- Courre, courre il est derrière toi ! Te retourne pas et continue de courir !

Au moment ou la chanson qui accompagnait le film devint vraiment stressante, la blonde sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, ce qui la fit réagir au quart de tours. Lucy sursauta et hurla en même tant que l'actrice dans le film. Elle tomba par terre et recula en se mettant en position fœtal, toute tremblotante. Elle répéta a tue-tête _je suis désolé je suis désolé je suis désolé._

\- Du calme Lucy ce n'est que moi, Erza.

La chevalière avait dit cela sur une voix qui se voulait douce et réconfortante. Elle vit l'effrayée lever prudemment les yeux dans sa direction, et la fixa d'un air perdu avant de se lever en trombe et de lui crier dessus.

\- Non mais ça va pas !? J'ai faillie attraper une crise cardiaque a cause de toi !

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

La mage avait dit cela avec une voix douce et en même temps désolé, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard lourd puis lui demanda :

\- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?! Certes je te suis redevable parce que tu m'as sauvée la vie mais...

Ne trouvant pas les mots juste pour terminer sa phrase, elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustrée. Elle la releva ensuite en rougissant et en détournant le regard d'Erza et annonça a voix basse.

\- Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais mais comme ce n'est pas réciproques, j'ai décidée que m'éloigner de toi était la meilleure solution que j'avais pour l'instant. Comme cela je t'aimerai de nouveau en amie mais pour l'instant je...je ne suis pas prête à te voir et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux en se retenant de pleurer, la voir dans cet état lui fendit le cœur en deux puisqu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. La rousse s'approcha alors d'elle et la pris malgré tout dans ses bras, une main derrière sa tête et l'autre au milieu de son dos. La jeune femme sentit après quelques secondes ses bras serraient son dos. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration pour tout lui dévoiler, tout lui dire.

\- Je t'aime mais pas comme tu m'aime moi, Lucy. Et j'en suis désolé...pour ça et pour t'avoir faite souffrir pendant tout ce temps.

Scarlet sentit la prise qu'elle avait sur elle se serrer et le bruit d'un sanglot parvenir à ses oreilles. Elle détestait faire de la peine à une camarade comme cela et ce fut la raison des battements de son organes vitales trop violent en elle. Erza souffrait de la faire souffrir ainsi et elle se dégouttait mais elle était obliger de lui dire la vérité. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois même si cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait et resserra son étreinte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la mage de rang S sentit que Lucy s'était enfin calmée et elle défit l'étreinte. Son regard se posa sur son visage qui était rougit par les larmes et ses paupières était gonflées a causes de ces dernières. Ses yeux étaient devenues rouges et ses pupilles étaient ternit. Elle affirma sans conviction :

\- Je vais aller dormir. Une chambre se trouve en face de la mienne, tu peux l'utiliser. Bonne nuit...

Elle se dirigea vers le second étage d'un pas lent et mou puis monta les escaliers un à un. Erza se laissa tomber sur le canapé ou Lucy se trouvait plus tôt, ça n'allait pas être facile...

Deux jours plus tard, les choses ne s'était pas améliorées malheureusement. Pourtant Titania était devenue quasiment parfaite par exemple elle faisait à manger et lui rapporter sur un plateau ainsi que le ménage.

La mage céleste ne la regardait plus dans les yeux et faisait tout pour qu'elle restait le moins longtemps avec elle. C'était tellement frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire et la pensée qu'elle devrait plutôt la laisser seule lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit mais elle risquerait de faire une erreur. Son état psychologique méritait qu'elle s'inquiète, elle ne faisait rien tout les jours et ne souriait jamais, du moins pas en sa présence. Erza se disait des fois qu'elle devrait peut-être appeler une psy qui pourrait l'aider à aller mieux, elle pensait ne pas en être capable. Mais la rousse devait le faire elle-même ou elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

Actuellement, il était minuit et Erza se trouvait dans sa chambre a côté de celle de Lucy. Elle réfléchissait a un moyen de lui faire retrouver le sourire mais aucun ne lui vînt. Quelle prise de tête franchement, il devait bien y avoir un moyen ! Soudain la mage entendit la porte d'à côté s'ouvrir, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention en se disant que c'était sûrement pour aller au toilette. Quelques secondes plus tard elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer doucement, elle était partie !? La jeune femme se leva rapidement et sortit de la chambre puis elle entendit désormais le bruit du scooter des neiges s'éloigner. Elle était vraiment partie ? La rousse devait la rattraper avant qu'elle fasse quelques chose d'irréparable, elle avait confiance en l'ancienne Lucy mais pas en celle-là. Elle pouvait faire une erreur a tout moment et elle était actuellement en train d'en faire une ! Elle sortit de la maison et prit une nouvelle fois son armure aux ailes noires. Erza ne la vit déjà plus, c'était vraiment rapide pour un engin de se genre. Elle avait prit la direction de la ville donc elle se dirigea vers cette dernière. La chevalière prit un peu moins de dix minutes avant d'y arriver puis se mit a la chercher.

Deux heure du matin et toujours rien, Lucy c'était comme téléportée, disparue. La chevalière l'avait cherchée partout dans la ville mais rien, nulle part, le néant. Pas de Lucy ici, cette ville n'était pas très grande alors la recherche n'avait pas dépassée la demie-heure mais elle l'avait repassée quatre fois aux peignes fins. Où pouvait-elle bien être a cette heure de la nuit ? Son scooter des neiges était toujours présent donc elle n'était pas retournée au chalet.

Erza était désormais assise sur un banc à côté d'un parc en face de plusieurs maisons, réfléchissant à des endroits qu'elle n'avait pas visitée mais rien. Elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement cette ville donc elle pouvait-être n'importe où. La mage soupira, quand elle l'aurai retrouvée elle l'entendra crier c'est sur. Elle était en colère contre elle mais en même temps elle comprenait qu'elle lui avait rien dit, elle ne la regardait plus en face alors lui parler de ce genre de...

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

Ce cri...c'était celui de Lucy !

\- Merde ! Jura-t-elle en se levant

Titania se mit à courir vers la droite, là ou elle avait entendue le cri. Arrivée devant une ruelle, elle entendit des sanglots et plusieurs voix d'homme. La rousse se mit à courir jusqu'au voix et là, elle vue un spectacle qu'elle n'oublierai sûrement jamais. Lucy était là en sous-vêtements entourée de trois hommes qui profitaient d'elle. Scarlet ne détailla pas plus cette affreuse scène car une fureur indomptable prit possession d'elle, décidant de ses gestes. Le visage démontrant de la colère elle s'approcha des hommes dont un fini par se retourner.

\- Hé les mecs ! regard...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Erza lui mit un coup de poing dans l'abdomen ce qui l'obligea à tomber au sol. Les deux autres se retournèrent et lui lança de mauvais regard mais aucun ne rivaliser avec le sien.

\- Sale garce !

Un des hommes fonça sur la jeune femme avec un couteau dans la main qu'il pointa vers son visage mais elle l'esquiva sans problème. Elle lui mit un coup du côté de sa main sur la nuque, ce qui l'assomma instantanément. Le dernier homme avait désormais un regard de tueur. Il lui hurla :

\- Je vais te défoncer !

Il lui envoya une crochet du droit vers sa joue, mais la mage l'arrêta a l'aide d'une seule main. Sans qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva a terre et sa main entre ses deux omoplate. L'homme poussa un juron en essayant de ce débattre mais, toujours en colère, elle monta sa main jusqu'à ce qu'un « Crack » se fit entendre.

-AAAAAAAAAH ! Cria-t-il

La chevalière se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé et se dirigea vers Lucy. Cette dernière était toujours allongée au sol mais des larmes coulaient sur son visage et elle se mordait la lèvre tout en hoquetant par moment. Ça lui brisa le coeur de la voir dans cet état pitoyable. Erza fit apparaître une couverture et s'approcha.

\- Lucy...

Elle releva lentement le regard vers moi, toujours prit dans son violent sanglot.

\- Il m'ont drogué...je peux plus bouger...Articula-t-elle

La mage de rang S se retint de leur sauter dessus _Ces salops !_ Jura-t-elle dans sa tête. La reine des fées habilla la constellationniste d'un large tee-shirt et d'un vieux pantalon de jogging puis la recouvra ensuite de la couverture et la porta dans ses bras en se dirigeant à pied vers la sortie de la ville. Elle vit ensuite le scooter des neiges de Lucy et marcha vers ce dernier. Elle entreprit de mettre Lucy devant elle, son dos contre ma poitrine. Elle mit le bracelet S-E plug autour de son poignet et le véhicule se mit en marche. La vitesse de l'engin fut tel qu'elles arrivèrent au chalet en moins de trois minutes. Titania porta ensuite Lucy dans ses bras et ouvrit la porte a coup de pied. Elle la ferma avec son tallons et se précipita a l'étage supérieur, prenant la direction de la chambre de la blonde. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle posa sa coéquipière sur son lit double et entreprit de lui chercher son pyjama et d'autre sous-vêtements. Pensant que la constellationniste ne voudrait probablement plus porter ceux qu'elle avait. La jeune femme lui trouva ça rapidement et les posa sur le lit puis s'assit sur ce dernier à côté d'elle.

\- Lucy, je vais devoir t'enlever tes sous-vêtements et te mettre ton pyjama, tu me fais confiance ?

Erza ne savait plus si elle avait foi en elle alors elle lui posa la question. Son regard entra en contact avec la rousse puis elle le détourna rapidement.

\- J'imagine qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Sa voix était encore un peu enraillée par ses anciens sanglots. La chevalière ne releva pas ce qu'elle venait de dire et retira la couverture et le haut mais remarqua bien vites quelques choses.

\- Tes bandages ?

Lucy inspira et la rousse la sentit trembler, probablement car elle se remémorait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Ça les gênaient alors ils me l'ont arrachés, j'ai mal au dos d'ailleurs.

Erza fit une grimace, si elle s'était endormie le pire se serait produit. Cette dernière se leva et partie chercher les bandages dans les toilettes, elle revint une minutes plus tard.

\- J'ai besoin que tu te redresses pour te bander le dos. Je vais t'aider.

La mage releva le buste de l'ancienne héritière en douceur et quand ce fut fait, posa ses mains sur le T-shirt de cette dernière.

\- Je peux...?

Elle hocha la tête sans pour autant la regarder. Scarlet retira doucement le haut de la blessée et se plaça derrière le jeune magicienne aux esprits. Elle fût bouche-bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait le dos de sa coéquipière. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait vue d'aussi grande blessure. Lorsque la reine des fées avait débarquée ici et avait découvert Lucy, le sang cachait sa blessure et donc elle n'avait pas bien vue l'entaille. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche sous le choc et son cœur commençait déjà a agresser sa poitrine, la culpabilité l'assaillit de toute part et Erza se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer. Mais une douce voix la sortie de ses pensées.

\- Erza ?

L'inquiétude dans cette voix ramena complètement la rousse sur terre.

\- Qui t'a fait ça ?

La plus jeune des deux femmes se retourna pour regarder pour la première fois la rousse dans les yeux.

Après une minute de silence, la blonde finit par répondre.

\- Un ourse des neiges manipulant la magie rodait à côté de chez moi depuis quelques temps, il devait faire au moins quatre mètres de haut lorsqu'il se mettait sur ses pâtes arrières. On s'est battus et j'ai gagnée mais il m'a blessée au dos. J'ai mis toute mon énergie pour revenir chez moi et me soigner toute seule, l'hôpital était beaucoup trop loin mais même a cette distance j'ai malheureusement pas eu la force de me sauver.

Lucy baissa les yeux vers la fin de son monologue et la femme en armure aperçut un pointe de déception s'agrandir lorsqu'elle s'approchait de la fin. La mage de rang S décida de la réconforter.

\- Je pense que c'est déjà pas mal que tu es réussis a battre un adversaire de ce type sans tes clés. J'ai déjà entendue parler de ses bêtes et je sais qu'ils sont de niveaux A, je suis sûr que tu t'es bien battue.

La rousse sentit son cœur bondir de joie lorsqu'un petit sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de la belle blonde. Mais elle prit soudain conscience de quelques choses, la mage aux clés n'était vêtue que de son soutien-gorge rouge. Titania se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers «l'alléchant décolletés» de sa meilleure amie. Quelle sacrée tentation, surtout sachant qu'elle devait aussi retirer le derniers vêtements qui cachait sa poitrine. Elle l'en informa d'ailleurs et malgré le petit rougissement qui prenait place sur les pommettes de la plus jeune femme, elle hocha faiblement la tête. La mage au fouet se retourna et sentit après quelques secondes son vêtement disparaître, faisant accélérer son cœur. Être torse nu dans la même pièce que la femme qu'elle aimait la rendait plus fragile. La tragédie qui avait faillit avoir lieu ne cessait de rejouer dans son esprit, heureusement qui rien de vraiment irréparable n'avait eu lieu grâce a la femme dont elle était amoureuse. Elle sentit le bandage se dérouler sur son buste et les doigts de la femme plus âgée effleurer sa peau par moment. Son corps fut parcourue de frisson a chaque fois que les fins doigt d'Erza entrèrent en contact avec elle. Elle l'aimait a se damner, à en mourir. Cette amour non réciproques lui fendait le cœur. Il n'existait point de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle la voyait sourire, rire ou encore s'énerver. Apprendre de sa bouche qu'elle en aimait une autre avait était un choc émotionnelle très dur à encaisser. Son monde ainsi que ses espoirs de bonheur réduit a néant par un seul est unique phrase « Tu sais quoi...je crois que j'aime Mirajane ». Par une force mental qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle avait sourit et l'avait félicitée en disant qu'elle était très contente pour elle. C'était un mensonge, elle n'avait jamais était aussi triste depuis la mort de sa mère. Même la mort de son père ne lui avait pas fait autant mal. Après qu'Erza lui ai annoncée la nouvelle, Lucy avait pensée à se suicider. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pour la guilde et pour ses esprits, elle survivrait. Elle passerait a travers cette épreuve pour eux même si elle s'en croyait pas capable.

\- J'ai fini.

La mage aux cheveux flamboyant la sortit de sa rêverie, et elle s'était placée devant la jeune blonde. Elle prit le haut du pyjama et lui enfila et l'aida ensuite ensuite pour le pantalon. Une fois fait, la mage au cheveux flamboyant lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de repartir dans la chambre à côté. La constellationniste se retint de lui dire de rester dormir avec elle. Elle était encore un peu en colère contre elle, pour l'avoir brisée. Hors de question que tout redevienne comme avant grâce à de simples excuses. Cela n'effaçait pas la torture que Lucy avait endurer pendant deux semaines. Elle ignora donc les derniers mots de la femme qui faisait chavirer son cœur et se posa confortablement dans son lit pour deux personnes. Elle dériva assez rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve, ce ne fut pas le cas pour une autre femme présente dans le chalet.

* * *

Lucy fut réveillée par un boucan pas possible provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Cette dernière ce leva en trombe, prenant tout de même le temps de mettre des pantoufles. La propriétaire des lieux sortit de la chambre en courant et descendit les marches des escaliers tellement vite qu'elle faillit trébucher. Elle découvrit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée : Erza était là, en train de balancer toutes les bouteilles d'alcool présente dans le frigo à la poubelle, et elle avait l'air en colère. La blonde la regardai complètement déstabilisée. Mais que devait-elle faire dans cette situation ? La rousse leva finalement le regard est y découvrit la mage aux esprit, ce qui l'immobilisa complètement. La rousse semblait dans le même état que l'autre jeune femme. Mais à quoi s'attendait-elle en faisant un boucan pareil ? La blonde décida de tuer le silence qui s'alourdissait à chaque seconde.

\- Erza, mais à quoi tu joues au juste ?!

L'utilisatrice de l'Urano Métria avait criée sa phrase. La chevalière reprit contenance et semblait elle aussi s'énervait à son tour.

\- C'est plutôt a moi de poser la question Lucy ? A quoi te sert tout ces champagnes ? Hein Lucy, dis moi ?

La mage de niveau supérieur semblait exploser. Jamais Lucy n'avait vue Erza s'énervait comme cela. Mais que pouvait lui répondre aussi ? Qu'elle avait développée une dépendance a l'alcool ? Ou plutôt a l'effet que cela lui procurait ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit que la seule adulte répondit.

\- J'avais déjà remarquée les bouteilles mais franchement je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je crois que j'ai était tellement choquée que toi, tu puisse boire de l'alcool que j'ai évitée d'y penser jusqu'à cette nuit ou j'ai pris la décision de toutes les jeter.

A ces mots la blonde se tendit. _Et alors j'ai le droit boire non ?_ Avait-elle envie de lui dire. Mais elle savait que la chevalière s'inquiétait pour elle et à raison. Lucy était déprimée depuis qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment la guilde. Elle se renfermait sur elle même et ça, Erza le savait. Détruire ces bouteilles était sa façon de l'aider.

\- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir a la raison pour que tu sois soudain accro a l'alcool et je suis parvenue à une conclusion : tu n'es pas dépendante de cette drogue mais plutôt de l'état dans lequel cela te met. J'ai raison ?

En plein dans le mille ! Erza avait visée juste, elle qui était pas a l'aise avec les relations humaines avait devinée. La jeune blonde répondue du tac au tac.

\- Et alors ?

Titania fut déstabilisée par cette réponses mais son visage s'obscurcit par la suite.

\- Tu bois pour éviter d'affronter tes problèmes mais le fait que tu prennes de l'alcool est aussi un problème. Tu ne veux pas faire face à tes soucis alors tu te réfugie dans l'alcool ! Parce que tu n'es pas assez forte pour affronter tes problèmes en face ! Le maître est en colère contre toi pour être partit sans même dire ou tu étais. On est tous furieux contre toi pour ne pas nous avoir au moins envoyée une lettre pour nous dire que tout allait bien. Tes esprits sont tous fous d'inquiétude pour toi. Natsu et Grey sont partit à ta recherche depuis ton départ. Ils se sont mit volontairement en danger pour te chercher. Et imagine si ils s'étaient blessée ou même pire, tu aurais du vivre avec ça pour le restant de ta vie, Lucy.

Lucy baissa la tête, elle avait raison. Elle avait agit comme une idiote. Sur le coup tout ce qui comptait était de s'éloigner d'Erza mais elle avait inquiétait sa famille par la même occasion. Elle s'en voulait désormais de ne pas avoir prévenus le maître de son départ. La constellationniste se retint de verser une larme. La culpabilité l'assaillit de toute part, elle n'avait pensée qu'à elle.

\- Et ça aurait été pareil de notre côté.

Cette fois-ci, Lucy ne se retint plus et les larmes envahirent son visage. Les genoux de la mage cédèrent et elle tomba au sol, les mains devant elle. Elle avait était tellement idiote, tellement inconsciente. Elle se rendait enfin compte de toute ses erreurs et regrettait dorénavant ses actes irréfléchis. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, Erza s'agenouilla près d'elle et a l'étonnement de la blonde, l'étreignit. La chevalière prit la parole :

\- Tu sais ça arriva à tout le monde a faire des idioties, en faire prouve que l'on est humain. Personne n'est parfait Lucy. Quand tu reviendras, la plupart des membres seront heureux de te revoir, ils te gronderont gentiment et ils passeront a autre chose. Le maître sera clément avec toi, c'est pas comme si tu faisais souvent des erreurs alors ce ne sera pas pareils que si ça avait été Natsu.

Ces paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Lucy, alors tout pouvait s'arrangeait et redevenir comme avant. La mage des étoiles laissait ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues, sa tête calée sur l'épaule de la reine des fées. Cette dernière lui caressait affectueusement le dos et lui répétant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter et qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Après quelques minutes les sanglots de la blonde s'arrêtèrent, Erza décida d'ajouter, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Et puis sans toi à mes côtés, qui m'aiderai a supporter les deux énergumènes qui font partit de notre équipe.

Elle obtenue un petit rire de la part de la blonde et sourit elle aussi. La chevalière se releva ensuite et tendit sa main vers Lucy qui venait de se redresser. Cette dernière prit la main de la mage et se mit debout. Puis je lui posa la question qui me triturait la tête.

\- Tu vas m'aider à jeter les bouteilles ?

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avant de sourire.

\- Oui !

Titania resta bloquée devant le visage de sa camarade. Son cœur commença à tambouriner contre sa poitrine et ses joues prirent soudain des couleurs. Le sourire de Lucy l'avait statufiée sur place, émerveillée par tant de beauté. La chevalière eue même l'impression de voir des scintillements apparaître a ses côtés et crut un instant être face à un ange. Elle écarquilla les yeux tant elle était choquée, son organe vitale s'affolait complètement. Ses yeux ne pouvaient désormais plus détourner le regard de cette étoile tombée du ciel. Son ventre se noua, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie comme cela était lorsqu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Mirajane et qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore avouée comment elle se sentait à son égard. Mais cela voulait-il dire que...? Non s'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de Lucy. C'était ridicule même insensée alors comment expliquer qu'elle soit dans cet état ? La vérité était que la mage avait peur, peur de voir la réalité en face. Peur d'aimer à nouveau et d'être heureuse pour ensuite pleurer et éprouvé une oppressante douleur qui lui rappellerai qu'elle avait une fois de plus aimée la mauvaise personne. Mais peut-être que la jolie blonde n'était pas la mauvaise, peut-être que depuis le début elle s'était trompée. Personne ne pouvait savoir la réponse à toute ses interrogations mais une chose était sur, Erza venait définitivement de tomber amoureuse de Lucy et ça, elle le regrettait déjà.

* * *

J'AI FINIE !

Je suis tellement contente d'avoir terminée ce chapitre, pour vous dire même moi j'y croyais plus. Mais j'ai réussie, j'ai réussie.

I am the King of the World ! … Hum, je m'égards

Alors comment l'avez vous trouvez ? Magnifique ? Bien ? Moyen ? Pourrie, suicide toi ? Dîtes moi tout dans les commentaires et si c'est une critique, essayez d'argumentez pour que je puisse vous offrir un prochain chapitre meilleurs.

Je remercie les commentaires de Laulink et de Devilk qui m'ont permit de m'améliorer, Merci !

Et sur ceux, a la prochaine ! ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello comment allez-vous ? Quoi ? Comment ça, plus d'un sans poste ? Heuuuuuu... (#BugIntersidéraleDeLaVoieLactée)**

 **Oui bon j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, je pourrais dire que cette année à été difficile pour moi mais c'est aussi vrai pour vous tous, une année facile bha ça existe pas ! Donc voilà, mon excuse c'est... bha rien en faite.**

 **Donc pour me faire pardonner très chère lecteurs/lectrices, je vous ai pondues un chapitre de plus de 15 000 mots. Donc voilà je vais vous laisser avec ce chapitre. Si je devrais donner un mot pour le caractériser ce serait choquant. Attention vous risquez d'être sur le cul.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

Deux jours, deux long et éprouvant jour qu'elle s'était enfuit. Évitant les villes comme la peste pour ne pas se faire retrouver, elle marchait. Cela faisait aussi deux jours qu'elle n'avait rien avalé et qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Comment pouvait-elle dormir alors qu'elle regrettait d'être partie ? A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait le «non...» d'Erza en boucle. Comme si son cerveau bloquait sur cet instant si douloureux. Et puis d'abord pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? En faite y a-t-il réellement une raison ? En faut-il une ? Et puis après tout, c'était Erza Scarlett dit Titania, la reine des fées. Être amoureux de cet être tombé du ciel n'était en soit pas anormal. Grande, belle, intelligente et forte, elle formait la perfection. Que ferait-elle avec Lucy, pleurnicharde, faible et immature. Mais a quoi pensait-elle ?! Comment quelqu'un comme elle pouvait sortir avec une aussi faible femme. C'était impensable et pourtant, pourtant elle avait espéré l'espace d'un instant qu'elle lui avouerait ses sentiments. Cet espoir que l'on possède lorsque l'on est amoureux et que la personne qui a enchaîné vôtre cœur avec l'étau qu'était l'amour vous avoue ses sentiments. Mais une énième question se formait dans la tête de la blonde : Quels était ce sentiment lorsque la personne que l'on aime nous aime en retour ? Elle l'avait lu dans des milliers de livre mais elle voulait le ressentir. Ce sentiment qui était dit indescriptible avec des mots et qui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde. Le connaîtrait-elle un jour ? Non, pour Lucy c'était seulement Erza, elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un autant qu'elle. Elle ne s'imaginait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, c'était elle ou rien. Son cœur l'avait choisit malgré elle et maintenant elle se retrouvait toute seule à souffrir comme jamais elle avait souffert. La douleur qui avait enserré sa poitrine pendant plusieurs semaines était désormais a son apogée. Comme si un barrage venait de s'écroulait, une puissante vague de douleur l'avait enveloppé additionner a la fatigue de ces deux derniers jours. Tout cela ensemble ne faisait pas bon ménage. Le corps de la blonde avançait avec difficulté, trébuchant même par moment mais se rattrapant toujours de peu. La constellationniste avait l'impression que son organisme avait doublé de poids. La jeune femme sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Elle savait que si elle se blessait ou pire, personne ne la retrouverait. C'était comme ça et bizarrement, l'idée de mourir ne lui semblait plus aussi horrible que cela.

Soudain ces jambes ne purent plus la portait et elle tomba a genoux. Devant elle se trouvait une gigantesque ravin de plusieurs dizaine de mètre. Un faible sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Serait-ce un signe ? La chute la tuerait a coup sûr. Ce serait un moyen radical pour mettre fin a ses tourment. A chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse, un malheur lui arrivait. Le bonheur faisait tout pour l'éviter depuis la mort de sa mère. Peut-être que le monde voulait qu'elle meurt, cela expliquerai pourquoi sa joie a toujours était éphémère. Sa mère, son père, Phantom Lord, l'horloge et Erza. Elle n'avait même pas gagné un match au grand jeu magique alors qu'elle s'est présenté deux fois. Ces deux défaites avait été les moments les plus humiliants de sa vie. Elle trouva soudain a peine assez d'énergie pour se mettre debout. Elle regardait le ravin, sa profondeur et elle eu subitement un doute. Elle fit un geste de recule mais un vent brutal l'a prise de cour. Elle perdit l'équilibre et essaya aussitôt de se rattraper mais malgré l'adrénaline qui s'était emparée d'elle, elle chuta. Brusquement, elle eut un flash-back faisant passer tout c'est bon moment vécu avec Fairy tail. Elle revoyait le visage de tout les membres de la guilde apparaître devant elle. Tous lui souriait. Au milieu de tout le monde ce trouvait la personne la plus chère a son cœur : Erza. Elle lui tendait la main avec son doux sourire, si magnifique. Elle avança sa main pour attraper celle de la chevalière mais cette dernière disparut dès qu'elle l'effleura. Tout le monde disparut sous yeux apeuré. Non, elle voulait les revoir, passer des bon moment avec eux, vivre sa vie avec eux. Elle avait fait son choix : la vie. Mais il était déjà trop tard, elle était en chute libre. Elle regarda le fond du ravin et y vit un court d'eau. Il était pas très large ni très profond mais c'était son seule choix. Plus que quelque seconde avant l'impact. Trois. Deux. Un !

Elle se réveilla rapidement en se redressant jusqu'à ce qu'un grand mal de tête bloque complètement son geste, la faisant s'écrouler par la suite sur un lit. Elle fixa le plafond puis une question lui vint directement a l'esprit « ou suis-je ? ». Elle se redressa doucement cette fois-ci en sentant un sentiment d'appréhension l'envahir. Elle se souvenait être tombé dans un ravin puis plus rien. Lucy se leva étrangement plus facilement qu'elle l'aurait imaginer au vu de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre ce qui l'obligea à tâtonner les murs dans l'espoir d'attraper une poignée de porte. Elle s'immobilisa complètement lorsqu'elle sentit des pas s'approcher. Une porte s'ouvrit, présente au milieu du mur a sa gauche, illuminant entièrement la pièce et éblouissant par la même occasion la constellationniste. Un homme semblant avoir un peu moins de la trentaine au tain clair entra avec un plateau garnit de nourriture, un grand sourire au visage. Il posa la nourriture sur le lit sans regarder Lucy et cria soudain

\- Bon appétit !

La jeune femme le regarda, choqué. « C'est qui ce type ? », elle se fit la petite réflexion qu'elle attirait tout le temps les gens bizarres.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Il daigna enfin la regardait ne quittant jamais son sourire.

\- Oh pardon ! J'oubliai de me présenter, quelle tête en l'air je fais. Je me nomme William Kutner et c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance ! Je vous ai retrouvé après que vous soyez tombé du ravin et je vous ai en quelque sorte...euh... soigné je dirai.

Alors c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé ? Mais un énième question lui vint a l'esprit.

\- Merci mais j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps ?

Le sourire de l'homme devint compatissant, ce qui était mauvais signe.

\- Pendant a peu près une semaine.

Lucy s'assit sur le lit suite a cette nouvelle. Cela faisait donc plus d'une semaine qu'elle s'était enfuit. Sa famille devait se faire un sang d'encre. Alors qu'elle se releva et couru en vitesse jusqu'à la porte, elle entendit l'homme lui dire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas partir maintenant...

Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'il la regardait avec un regard sérieux, son sourire ayant disparu.

\- Pourquoi ?!

L'homme se passa un main lasse dans ces cheveux noir ébouriffés.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, après t'avoir trouvé j'ai du te soigner avec les moyens du bord.

La jeune mage fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, ce type n'était pas clair.

\- Et pour te sauver j'étais dans l'obligation de te tuer

Hein ?

\- Ou plutôt devrais-je dire transformer.

Hein ?!

\- Nous sommes a la fois vivant et mort, c'est assez étrange parce que je ne sais toujours pas comment c'est possible.

\- Attendez attendez, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes. Pouvez-vous être plus clair ?

L'homme soupira en enlevant la main de ses cheveux.

\- Notre race se fait appelait... « Vampire» par les humains.

V-Vampire ?!

-Qu-Que...

Lucy se leva et fit un geste de recule puis se retourna vers la porte.

-Attends !

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte avec une force inconnu, tel que le bâtiment dans lequel elle se trouvait trembla. Ce qui l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est l'une des principales caractéristiques des vampires, une force bien plus grande que les humains.

La blonde se retourna pour faire face a l'homme.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi, les vampires n'existent p...

Soudain, une douleur aigu attaqua la gorge de la blonde, la bloquant dans sa phrase.

\- C'est l'envie de boire du sang, voilà pourquoi nous sommes considérés comme des créatures maléfiques. Tu n'ai pas obligé de me croire, de toute façon tu te feras une raison un jour ou l'autre. Cette force digne d'un dieu, la fatigue quasi-inexistante, cette envie de mordre un humain pour son sang. C'est cruelle mais c'est comme ça car c'est ce que nous sommes.

Elle le regarda complètement affolée, même si elle ne voulait pas y croire cela expliquerai tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il se rapprocha d'elle en prenant par la même occasion un verre rempli d'un liquide carmin et lui présenta.

\- Boit. Ce sang provient d'un chevreuil blessé. Nous pouvons boire du sang d'animaux également, même si on préfère de loin le sang des humains.

Elle regarda le verre rempli de sang avec envie, étrangement attirée par ce dernier. Ces bas instinct lui disait de prendre le verre et de tout boire mais sa conscience lui disait de ne pas le faire. Finalement et après mûr réflexion, elle prit le verre des mains de l'homme et le porta a sa bouche. Elle se stoppa lorsque le verre effleura ses lèvres, l'hésitation reprenant le dessus mais au moment ou elle se décida d'obéir a sa conscience, l'odeur envahie ses narines. Ses pupilles changèrent a cet instant de couleur, passant du noisette au rouge écarlate. Elle pencha le verre de sorte a ce que le liquide vitale coule sur sa langue. Le corps de la blonde frémit a cet instant, ressentant divers sensations la parcourir. Pour la première fois depuis la mise en couple de la femme qu'elle aimait, Lucy se sentait...vivante. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir faire le tour du monde en courant sans s'essouffler. Le sang coulant dans sa gorge traversant son corps était une toute nouvelle expérience qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Elle le savait désormais, tout cela ne pouvait être lié qu'à une seule chose : elle était un vampire.

\- Dîtes moi tout ce qu'i savoir sur les vampires, s'il vous plaît.

Lucy et William était assit sur le lit ou avait dormit la jeune femme pendant une semaine. Le vampire plus âgée avait décidée de répondre a toute les questions que la constellationniste lui poserait.

\- Eh bien déjà, oublie tout ce que les humains ont dit ou écrit a nôtre sujet car c'est faux. Nous buvons du sang, possédons une force et une vitesse extraordinaire. La croix, l'eau bénite, l'ail, rien de tout cela ne nous affecte. Le feu est notre point faible, le seul et l'unique sans compter le temps. La plupart d'entre nous ce nourrisse de sang humain mais certain d'entre nous ne boive que le sang des animaux. On nous appelle : les végétariens. Je trouve cela approprié a la situation. J'en suis moi même un, il suffit juste de beaucoup de volonté et de self-contrôle pour le devenir. Nous résistons au froid et à la chaleur. Nous ne sommes pas immortel et nôtre cœur bat toujours, enfin seule les végétariens. Les vampires carnivores n'ont rien à l'intérieur de leur corps et une légende dit que c'est parce qu'ils ont perdus leur humanités et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il ressemble a des cadavres et non pas à des vivants. Nous pouvons toujours nous nourrir de nourriture humaine bien que cela ne calme pas notre soif de sang. Voilà, je pense t'avoir tout dit. As-tu d'autres questions ?

La jeune mage baissa la tête en essayant d'assimiler tout ce que le vampire venait de lui apprendre. Si un jour, une personne lui aurait dit qu'elle reviendrait à la vie en tant que vampire, elle ne l'aurait pas crû et lui aurait sûrement rit au nez. Comment réagirait la guilde en apprenant ça ? Et qu'allait-elle leurs dire ? « En m'enfuyant de la guilde, je suis bêtement tombée dans un ravin mais je suis revenue a la vie car un inconnu m'a transformée en Vampire. Au sinon, on se fait un mission, faut que je paie mon loyer ? ». Non, ça marcherait jamais.

\- Il va falloir que je t'entraîne.

La blonde lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Pourquoi ?

L'homme lui sourit gentiment.

\- Tu dois pas être habituée a tes nouveaux pouvoirs, il faut que je t'apprenne à les utiliser correctement.

\- Et en quoi cela va consister ?

Le vampire se leva et lui expliqua ce qu'elle devra connaître.

\- Tout d'abord il faudra apprendre a agir comme un humain c'est-à-dire boire, manger, s'asseoir, dormir sans tout détruire et sans que tu le fasses aussi rapidement que nous. Ensuite se sera la chasse puis je t'enseignerai le plus grand des self-contrôles a avoir lorsque tu verras un humain. Même les carnivores on ont un minimum pour ne pas à les attaquer en publique. Et enfin, ce serait la façon de te battre contre eux. Certain sont très fort et très malin, des adversaires redoutable en somme. Il y a des techniques a faire pour les détruire.

La blonde haussa les sourcils au dernier mot.

\- Les détruire ?

\- Lorsque tu affronte un vampire, c'est à chaque fois un match à mort. Les éliminer sans les tuer te mettra en grand danger car il se mettra un but dans la tête : ta « mort ».

Lucy avala sa salive en entendant cela, ça sentait pas bon...

\- Je comprends que te battre jusqu'à ce que toi ou ton adversaire passe l'arme à gauche n'est pas quelque chose de facile. J'étais effrayé à cette idée lors de mes débuts mais... eux n'auront pas pitié de toi. Si ils voient une faille dans ton regard, ils te manipuleront a bon escient jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le bon moment pour te poignarder par derrière. Il ne faut pas avoir pitié de quelqu'un qui rigolera si tu étais à sa place. Dit toi qu'en les tuant, tu rendras ce monde meilleur.

La jeune femme baissa alors la tête, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devra tuer pour survivre, ce sera la loi du plus fort. Elle sentit une main réconfortante passer doucement dans son dos. Non, elle ne pouvait rester ici et se lamentait sur son sort. Elle devra devenir plus forte pour ne laisser personne s'en prendre à elle. Ce serait aussi un moyen pour que plus personne a la guilde ne la protège ou qu'elle serve d'appât pour les missions. Son regard se fit déterminé et elle se releva a son tour puis lui lança.

\- On commence quand Sensei ?

Ce dernier lui sourit, cela allait être intéressant...

Deux mois s'était écoulait depuis ce jour, l'entraînement portait ses fruits. La blonde avait apprit a vivre comme un humain normal, a chasser ainsi qu'à garder un certain le self-contrôle qui était assez difficile mais possible sous réserve d'effort. Elle comprenait pourquoi certain abandonner, c'était vraiment compliquer surtout en ville ou cela pulluler d'humain. Le mage sentait le sang traversait leurs veines et aussi leur cœur battre mais ce qui lui donner envie plus que tout était leur cou. L'artère qui passait a cet endroit était tout a fait...tentante. Mais malgré tout cela, Lucy se contrôlait parfaitement. Elle arrivait a être civilisait en ville même si elle pouvait pas y rester plus d'une journée. Son maître était fière d'elle, l'élève avait une plus grande détermination que lui.

En ce moment il attaquait la dernière partit de l'entraînement : Le Combat.

Actuellement, la blonde était à terre. Son entraîneur n'y allait pas de main morte avec elle. Elle n'arrivait même pas à le toucher. Il mélangeait force et rapidité a un niveau supérieur au sien alors comment était-elle censé le frapper ? Son pouvoir était tel qu'a certain moment elle ne l'apercevait même plus bouger. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas, non jamais et rien que d'y penser...non elle ne pouvait pas. Alors elle se remit debout et fonça sur son adversaire, comme elle l'avait prévu ce dernier esquiva son geste au dernier moment ce que la constellationniste avait prévu. Alors rapidement elle changea son poing de direction qu'elle balança au visage du vampire. Sous la surprise, ce dernier ne put rien y faire et se le prit dans la joue ce qui le fit se propulser quatre mètre plus loin. Elle avait enfin réussit !

\- Yes !

La blonde se réjouissait, après plusieurs jours d'affrontements elle réussissait enfin à le toucher et bien en plus ! Alors qu'elle sautait dans tout les sens en criant a qui veut l'entendre qu'elle avait enfin atteint son but, elle ne vit pas l'ombre planer juste derrière elle.

\- Tu a l'air bien contente, petite morveuse !

Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'a plaqua par terre et commença a la chatouiller. Lucy qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout explosa de rire. Elle essaya de s'échapper de la prise qu'avait son ravisseur en vain. Ce fut qu'une minute plus tard qu'il l'a laissa respirer. Après plusieurs secondes, la jeune mage décida de couper le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Pourquoi tu vivais seule dans la forêt avant que je te rencontre ?

L'homme fut étonné par la question du mage. Il tourna la tête de sorte a ce qu'elle ne voit pas son visage.

\- Rester trop longtemps auprès des humains...ça peut-être dangereux.

L'homme se leva puis lança

\- Faut qu'on aille chasser...

Avant même de pouvoir faire un pas, il sentit une prise apparaître autour de son ventre.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis pas la vérité?

Avant que l'homme puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'adolescente continua.

\- Je t'ai tout dit sur moi, je t'ai fait confiance alors pourquoi n'en fa is-tu pas de même ? Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur toi...

L'homme se retourna et vit le regard blesser de la constellationniste. Il l'a prit aussitôt dans ces bras, et lui dit ces mots.

\- J'ai peur de voir ta réaction si je te disais ce qu'il m'ait arrivé. Peur que t'enfuis loin, je ne veux plus être seul...

Lucy le regarda dans les yeux, puis resserra encore sa prise.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, c'est une promesse.

Le vampire sourit a ces mots, mais le doute persista en lui. Il ne voulut pas risquer de la perdre. Il avait était seul pendant bien trop longtemps pour le redevenir.

\- J'avais une femme du nom de Catherine et un enfant de deux ans, il s'appelait Tobby. J'avais a l'époque vingt-six ans. Ma famille était tout pour moi, je les aimais de plus que tout. Un jour je suis parti avec des copains regardaient un match de foot après m'être disputé avec ma femme pour je ne sais qu'elle foutu raison. Quand je suis revenu a la maison complètement bourré, j'ai vu ma famille...dans une marre de sang. Leur peau était blanche et les yeux encore ouvert. Ces regards sans vie...j'en cauchemarde encore aujourd'hui. A leur côté se trouvait un vampire, trempé de sang, celui de ma famille. Je lui ai fonçait dessus mais il me mit par terre en moins de deux. Il a approchait ses dents de mon cou avant de les planter. J'ai essayé de me défaire de son emprise mais rien a faire. Puis la porte de chez moi c'est fait défoncer, c'était les flics. Le type au dessus de moi se recula puis s'enfuit dans la direction de la porte de derrière. Je me suis évanouie après ça. A mon réveille, je me trouvais dans un endroit sombre et étroit. Je sentais quelque chose de dure au dessus de moi. Un bruit désagréable raisonna et me fit frissonner, comme si on jetait de la terre. Sans plus attendre je fis voler ce que je reconnus quelque seconde plus tard comme étant une portière. J'entendis des halètements autour de moi. C'était mon enterrement et je venais de sortir de mon cercueil. Je me retira du trou dans lequel j'aurais du passer toute ma vie. A une vitesse que je ne me reconnus pas, je m'enfuis. Je me rendis vite compte que je devais boire mais tout ce qui m'attirait était le sang. Sans m'en rendre compte je me mis a suivre un jeune couple dans une ruelle sombre et je me jeta sur eux. Je l'ai assomma puis but leurs sang. Ce fut les premiers d'une longue liste de meurtre de ma part. Pendant près de trois mois je tua des personnes : homme, femme et enfant tous y passait. Puis un jour je vis en passant devant un magasin d'électronique qu'on parlait d'une bête qui rodait depuis plusieurs mois. Il parlait de traces de morsures et des corps aussi blanc qu'un linge et froid que du marbre. Cela fut un choc, comme si je revenais d'un long sommeil. C'était moi qui avait fait ça. Comme un déclic, je compris enfin que j'avais fait quelque chose de monstrueux. Je me suis enfuis de la ville. Je me suis exilé pendant deux ans ici et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais mordre un humain. La suite tu l'as connais, t'es tombé du ravin et je t'ai sauvé.

Lucy avait les yeux écarquillée, si elle s'attendait a une histoire pareille. C'était carrément incroyable comment tant de malheurs pouvaient arriver a une seule personne. L'homme s'était retiré de toute civilisation pour se punir. Malgré tout les meurtres que son entraîneur avait commis, elle pensait toujours de lui que s'était un homme bien. Elle ne le trouvait pas affreux puisque lui n'avait pas eu la chance d'être éduqué comme un végétariens. Dans son cas elle aurait sûrement fait la même chose. Elle en avait eu de la chance contrairement a lui. Prise dans ses pensés, elle ne remarqua pas que son silence était douloureux pour le vampire a ses côtés.

\- Lucy je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Le mage releva son regard vers son ami puis lui dit.

\- Je...enfin ce que tu as vécu, je ne peux pas te détester parce que je te comprends. Si tu n'avais pas était là pour m'enseigner les bases pour garder mon humanité...je...j'aurai fait des choses affreuses moi aussi. Je te comprends et...je ne t'en veux pas au contraire, merci pour avoir été là pour moi.

Sentant une farandole d'émotion l'envahir, William prit la blonde dans ses bras et laissa quelque larmes s'échapper de ses yeux. La mage au clés le serra dans ses bras tout en sentant les larmes de son mentor mouillait son épaule.

Plus les jours passait et plus les deux vampires se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. L'entraînement de Lucy portait ses fruits et se rapprochait de plus en plus du niveau de son maître. Leur relation ressemblait de plus en plus a celle d'un frère et d'une soeur. Chaque jour était pour eux une nouvelle aventure qu'ils traversaient ensemble. Mais Erza pesait toujours plus dans l'esprit de Lucy, a tel point que la blonde ne se concentrait plus autant lors des entraînement. La blonde semblait souvent ailleurs, et elle portait de plus en plus un regard mélancolique. Ce que le vampire avait bien évidement remarqué.

Il faisait nuit et la constellationniste se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front et des larmes se formaient a la commissure de ses yeux fermaient a leurs maximum. Des marmonnements incompréhensibles emplissaient la pièce, mais ces derniers ce transformaient en chuchotement puis petit à petit en cri. Le vampire qui entendaient tout depuis un moment déjà et qui se retenait d'y aller en pensant que ça allait passer ne se retint plus. Il entra a grande vitesse et vit la mage se retournait sans cesse, toute dégoulinante de sueur et des larmes aux yeux. William ce précipita au côté de son élève et la pris dans ses bras en la berçant.

\- Chut ça va allez, je suis là à tes côtés tu n'as rien à craindre.

Petit à petit, la blonde finit par se calmer. L'homme soupira puis se leva, il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il entendit un « reste » provenant de la jeune femme. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage et il se coucha au près de la blonde qui se rendormit sereinement.

Le lendemain, les deux vampires s'affrontaient une nouvelle fois en duel. Malgré ses efforts pour rester axés sur le combat, Lucy se retrouva encore au sol. Elle se concentrait de moins en moins durant leurs entraînements ce qu'avait d'ailleurs commencé a ressentir l'homme. Alors que la blonde peinait à se remettre debout, son professeur décida de mettre un terme a tout ça.

\- Stop! On arrête tout, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

La mage leva ses yeux vers le quarantenaire et lui lança un regard perdu.

\- Mais on as commencé il y à même pas dix minutes, on reste plus longtemps d'habitude.

William soupira, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de raccourcir les entraînements mais dans l'état mental ou se trouvait la jeune femme, ce battre ne servirait qu'a la blesser.

\- Tu penses encore à elle ?

La constellationniste écarquilla les yeux, puis baissa la tête. Cet homme arrivé toujours a savoir à quoi elle pensait. Oui, Lucy ne pensait plus qu'à Erza **.** Autant au départ elle n'y songeait pas énormément à cause des entraînements rigoureux et le fait de toujours avoir a se contrôler lorsqu'un humain passait par la forêt. Mais désormais qu'elle s'était habituer à ce mode de vie, elle ne pensait qu'à cet femme. Elle s'imaginait ce qu'elle faisait ou encore à quel point elle lui en voulait de s'être enfuie et parfois même si elle était entrain d'embrasser sa copine. C'était affreux de se dire qu'une personne compte plus que vous aux yeux de celle que vous aimez. Que ce soit le matin, le midi ou même le soir elle gambergeait sur le sujet. Même la nuit elle hantait ses rêves avec son sourire et son regard si beaux qui avait su ensorceler son cœur. Il lui arrivait même parfois qu'elle ait des discussions normal avec elle. Mais cette nuit elle avait rêvé de son mariage avec la blanche. Elle avait vu cette dernière remontée l'allée au bras de l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son père, Makarov. Son cœur s'était serré a cette vue qui remplirait n'importe qui de joie sauf elle. Des larmes s'était échappé de ces yeux et sa poitrine s'était oppressée. La douleur avait complètements envahie ces traits lorsqu'elles s'étaient embrassées en ignorant les cris de douleur qui s'échappait de sa bouche, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Elle sentit soudain des bras encerclés sa taille et un corps se rapprochait du sien. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes s'étaient formées et détachées de ses yeux. William s'était approché d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconfortait. Elle se mit contre son grès à pleurer dans le cou de son ami. Elle étouffa quelque sanglot dans l'épaule de ce derniers et glissa au sol. Celui ci suivit Lucy et resta sans bouger pendant quelque minute, laissant le temps à la blonde de se calmait .

Le vampire se détacha du mage et s'éloigna légèrement de ce dernier. Lucy avait arrêter de pleurer mais sa tête resta baissée. L'homme décida de détruire le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Lucy, est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

L'ancienne héritière osa enfin un regard sur l'homme, avant de détourna le regard deux secondes plus tard. Ce dernier décida d'effacer le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Tu sais, parler t'aidera à aller mieux tu peux me croire sur parole.

La blonde le regarda une nouvelle fois, avant d' hocher la tête et de commencer à parler.

\- Depuis que j'ai commencé l'entraînement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser au personne que j'avais quitté. J'y songeais parfois mais ça s'arrêtait là à cause des combats et du self-control constant. Mais maintenant que tout ça et devenue mon quotidien, que je m'y suis habituée, j'y pense de plus en plus. Peu importe quand, je fais que de me demander ce qu'il se passe...à Fairy tail. J'ai l'impression...non, je sais qu'en m'enfuyant comme ça, je les aient trahies. Et ça me tue de savoir que je peux rien faire actuellement pour arranger ça. Surtout que je suis partie pour ne pas voir les conséquences après lui avoir avoué ce que je ressentais. C'est surtout sa réaction à elle qui me tourmente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit penser de moi maintenant ?!

Le mage baissa a nouveau la tête et ferma les yeux. Avouer tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas avait été bien plus dur qu'elle ne se l'était imaginé. Ces mots qu'elle avait elle-même dit était si lancinant. Son cœur s'écrasait douloureusement contre sa poitrine a un rythme beaucoup trop irrégulier. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre et ses mains tremblaient a vue d'œil. Soudain, elle vue une main tendu vers elle. La constellationniste releva une nouvelle fois la tête pour voir son ami souriant. Elle prit la main de son coach et se releva. Ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Je serai avec toi.

La jeune femme ne compris rien et l'homme décida de développer face à la réaction de la blonde.

\- Je viendrai avec toi, à Fairy tail. Je ne te laisserai jamais seule, je ne supporterai pas d'être séparé de toi. Lucy écarquilla les yeux et des larmes s'en échappèrent à nouveau. Savoir que quoi qu'il arrive elle ne sera jamais seule la réconfortait énormément et lui mettait du baume au cœur. Alors elle sourit, un simple sourire qui démontrait la joie que lui procurait l'homme en face d'elle. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras sous l'étonnement de ce dernier.

\- Oh là, doucement...

\- Merci.

William sourit, puis retourna l'étreinte. Cette journée n'était pas si mal que ça tout compte fait.

Alors qu'il faisait nuit et que Lucy dormait à poing fermé, une explosion jaillit dans ce qui semblait être le salon. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, alarmé par tout ce boucan en pleine nuit. Elle sortit de son lit et ouvrit la porte pour voir un nuage de poussière. Inquiète pour son ami, la blonde décida l'appeler.

\- William !? William où est-ce que tu es !?

Elle sentit un forte poigne lui serrer le bras droit et réagit vite en se retourner vers la personne mais se reçut un coup en plein visage. Cette force encore inconnu la projeta contre le mur à sa gauche, brisant ce dernier. Le mage finit dans le petit ruisseau a côté de la maison non sans laisser s'échapper un petit gémissement de douleur. _C'était quoi ça ?!_

\- Lucy...

Cette dernière se retourna et ne put empêcher un grand sourire de naître sur son visage. Elle se releva sans difficulté, mais sa joie disparue rapidement en voyant l'état de l'homme. Un trou était présent au niveau de son estomac, assez grand pour qu'elle puisse y entrer une main. Elle remarqua aussi l'épée que ce dernier tenait dans sa main. Le visage du vampire était très pale et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître au coin des yeux de la jeune femme en voyant le pitoyable état de son ami. Ce dernier qui peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre perdit l'équilibre et s'apprêtait à tomber mais Lucy put le rattraper avant que sa tête n' heurte le sol. Ce dernier se mit a parler d'une voix très faible.

\- J'ai réussi à l'assommer...mais...

L'homme se mit à tousser du sang sous les yeux angoissés de la blonde. D'une voix tremblotante, elle lui ordonna de garder le silence mais l'homme l'ignora et continua.

\- C'est un vampire...carnivore...il est très dangereux. Tu dois t'enfuir...laisse moi...je vais te ralent...

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, tu m'entends !?

Le vampire la regardait avec de grands yeux puis un petit sourire se forma sur son visage. La blonde mit l'homme sur son dos et commença a courir a très grande vitesse, s'éloignant de plus en plus du danger. L'homme était en train de perdre connaissance et pour l'aider a rester éveiller le jeune femme lui parlait de tout et de rien. La constellationniste essayait de ne pas penser au pire et de rester optimiste, que rien n'était perdu. Mais l'image de la blessure restait encré dans son esprit comme si elle y avait été marqué au fer rouge. Elle aurait voulu avoir des explications mais le temps pressait et elle devait s'éloigner autant que possible du carnivore. Soudain, le corps de son ami tomba au sol. La blonde se retourna et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle entreprit de le remettre sur son dos mais William lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas.

\- William si tu restes ici tu es condamné à mourir.

Ce dernier sourit, un sourire démontrant qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir. La blonde secoua lentement la tête en laissant ses larmes sillonnaient ses joues.

\- Admettons...que tu réussisses à t'enfuir...que ferait ont nous après. La blessure... que j'ai à détruit mon estomac...et mes reins...une greffe ne peut se faire...d'un humain à un vampire. Je me retiens de mourir...mais je ne tiendrais pas...dix minutes. Ce type..et beaucoup plus fort que nous...nous n'avons aucune...chance de gagner.

L'homme s'arrêta pour respirer, au point au son corps était, il n'avait plus grand chose a perdre.

-Lucy...je suis tombé...amoureux de toi.

Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux. L'homme continua sur sa lancé, décida a lui révéler ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Malgré la différence d'âge...malgré que tu en...aimes une autre...je suis tombé sous le charme d'une jeune femme...magnifique...au cœur d'or et sourire qui vaut tout les diamants du monde. Si j'avais eu plus de temps... je t'aurais fait la cours et sûrement volé un ou deux baisée...

Il ne put continuer que la blonde déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux avant de les fermer et de l'embrassait en retour. Lucy posait ses deux mains sur son cou et continua cet échange. Le baiser s'approfondit et la blonde demanda la permission de pénétrer dans la bouche de l'homme, permission qu'elle n'obtenu pas car l'homme l'a poussa au sol. Le jeune femme tomba au sol et lorsqu'elle leva la tête pour le voir, William était debout les bras écartés comme pour la protéger. Elle vit une lance planté au milieu du torse. Ce dernier tomba au sol sur son épaule sous les yeux horrifiés du vampire. Avec le peu d'énergie présent dans son corps, William tendit l'épée qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis tout à l'heure vers Lucy. Elle prit l'arme et l'a mit sur son dos grâce à la sangle. Le mourant murmura ses derniers mots.

\- Vas t-en...et ne te retourne pas...

La blonde, toute sanglotante embrassa le front de son amie et obéit au a ses dernières paroles. Elle se leva et s'échappa le plus vite possible tout en s'excusant. L'homme vit le vampire qu'il avait assommer devant lui.

\- Oh ! Alors cette fille t'as abandonnée ici, comme si c'était aussi simple.

Le carnivore fit apparaître un arc qui semblait être fait en métal. Un flèche de la même matière apparut dans ses mains d'un blanc cadavérique. Il plaça cette dernière sur le fil en caoutchouc, tira l'arme a lui avant de la lâcher. Cette dernière pourfendu l'air a très grande vitesse. Lucy qui courrait toujours sentit un projectile s'approchait rapidement. Elle se jeta au sol mais ne fut pas assez rapide et l'objet balafra le dos de la jeune femme avant de s'écrasait contre un arbre cinq mètre plus loin. La blonde gémit de douleur en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. La blessure partait de son rein gauche pour finir sa route au niveau de son omoplate droite. Malgré la souffrance que son dos lui faisait subir a chaque respiration, elle fit en sort de se mettre debout sur ses deux pieds. Elle se mit de suite à courir. Son métabolisme de vampire la rendait plus résistante mais malheureusement pas invincible. Le mage se répéta a voix haute une même phrase à tue-tête pour se donner le courage de continuer et non pas de retourner au côté de son amie qui, elle le savait, n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer seul face à l'ennemi.

\- Vas t-en et ne te retourne pas. Vas t-en et ne te retourne pas. Vas t-en et ne te retourne pas.

Alors que le carnivore s'apprêta à courir pour rattraper la jeune femme, un pression se fit sentir au niveau de sa cheville gauche. Il baissa la tête pour apercevoir la main de William, il vit un regard a la fois remplit de douleur, de tristesse et de colère. L'homme à terre puisa dans ces dernières ressources pour dire.

\- Ne...la...touche...pas...

Soudain, la prise que ressentait le carnivore disparut. William ferma les yeux et poussa un dernier soupir. Le vampire venait de rendre l'âme sous les yeux légèrement choqué du carnivore. Ce dernier sourit.

\- Ton acharnement m'impressionne. Pour la peine je vais respecter ton dernier souhait, pour l'instant.

L'homme s'agenouilla au côté du cadavre du végétarien.

\- Mais il s'avère que j'ai faim et que tu es la seule nourriture présente.

L'homme élargit son sourire montrant ses crocs proéminents avant d'approcher son visage vers le cou de sa proie et de le mordre a cet endroit, se nourrissant du sang de sa victime.

\- Vas t-en et ne te retourne pas. Vas t-en et ne te retourne pas...

Lucy courrait de toute ses forces même si la blessure à son dos l'avait grandement affaibli. Elle était actuellement à une vingtaine de kilomètres de William. Elle devait atteindre un chalet, celui que son père avait acheté pour elle pendant ces sept années de stase sur l'île Tenrô. C'était l'endroit le plus proche auquel elle pouvait accéder. La douleur au dos de la blonde s'accentuait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Ces pas ralentissait et devenait irrégulier et son souffle était de plus en plus saccadé. Elle vit enfin la silhouette de l'imposant bâtiment. Ces jambes se dérobèrent d'un coup et elle s'écroula. Ces paupières devinrent lourde et alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, l'image de la personne la plus chère à son cœur apparut sous ces yeux ébahit.

« - Tu abandonnes maintenant ? »

Son regard était sérieux et sans faille, comme d'habitude. Lucy se mordit la lèvre et murmura avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- C'est mal me...connaître...

Un sourire fière apparut sur le visage de la rousse.

« - Prend appui sur l'épée que tu as dans ta main, lève toi et va jusqu'au chalet. Prouve à ton maître que sa mort n'as pas était veine et que tu vas te battre pour vivre. »

La blonde serra l'arme et se mit à genoux. Elle enfonça la pointe du fourreau dans la neige jusqu'à sentir le sol. Elle mit son pied droit devant son buste et poussa sur ce dernier pour se lever. Une fois fait, elle vacilla quelque peu mais réussit a rester debout .Erza avait disparu dès qu'elle s'était mise sur ces deux pieds. Le mage fit un pas, puis un autre et encore un. Son souffle froid et saccadait lui brûlait les cordes vocales. Les végétariens ne sentaient pas le froid mais lorsqu'ils perdaient une grande quantité de sang, ils perdaient petit à petit les caractéristiques qui faisaient d'eux des vampires. Cependant lorsqu'ils se vidaient complètement de leurs hémoglobines, ils ne redevenaient plus des hommes normaux mais mourraient. Lucy le savait et la morsure glacial du vent l'empêchait d'oublier. La maison se trouvait désormais à moins d'une dizaine de mètre. Mais une chose l'arrêta dans ses pas. Lorsqu'elle entrera dans la maison, que se passera-t-il ensuite ? Elle devra essayer d'arrêter le saignement mais après elle devrait se mettre à chasser. Ce sera très compliqué étant donné tout le sang qu'elle avait perdue. Il aurait fallu qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital mais malheureusement ce dernier était bien trop loin. Elle s'était mit en tête d'absolument atteindre cet endroit sans pour autant avoir de solution. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait reprit sa marche et était désormais devant la porte. Toujours en appui sur son arme, la constellationniste posa sa main gauche sur la poignet. Cette dernière s'illumina d'une lumière rougeâtre avant de devenir bleue. La porte se déverrouilla et Lucy pénétra dans la maison. Elle fit quelque pas à l'intérieur mais le fourreau du katana glissa, faisant tomber la blonde. La force dans les bras du vampire était trop faible pour la remettre debout. Les paupières de la blonde était trop lourde et le manque de force l'empêchèrent de se battre. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle perdit connaissance.

-Voilà ce qui s'est passé pendant ces quatre mois.

Erza la regardait avec des gros yeux, complètement paralysé face à tant de révélations choquante. Ses yeux était vide et son regard posé sur un point invisible. Elle essayait de réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire Lucy mais à chaque fois elle perdait le fil. La rousse poussa un long soupir avant de reprendre complètement ses esprits. Elle se fit un rapide topo de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : Lucy est morte. Lucy est revenue à la vie en se faisant transformer en vampire. Lucy se nourrit seulement du sang des animaux. Lucy s'est fait un ami vampire qui lui a sauvé la vie et apprit tout ce qu'elle sait, et qui en plus de ça était amoureux d'elle. Elle se retint tout de même d'ajouter que la constellationniste avait embrassé une autre personne qu'elle. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que la blonde n'aimait plus Erza ? Cette dernière secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se lancer sur se terrain là, du moins pas maintenant. Le vampire se tortillait sur place, gêné du silence qui s'était installé depuis sa dernière phrase. Elle avait mentit au mage de rang S sur la cause de sa blessure lorsqu'elle lui avait changé ces bandages parce qu'elle avait eu peur de sa réaction. Elle n'avait pas envie que cette dernière la juge. Mais elle savait que quelque soit sa réaction, elle l'accepterait. La blonde décida de tuer le silence qui s'était depuis trop longtemps installé.

\- Erza … dit quelque chose je t'en supplie. Crie moi dessus ou même frappe moi mais s'il te plaît fait quelque chose.

La rousse sortit de son blocage mental et reposa son regard sur son amie mais lorsqu'elle vit le sien, elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre cette dernière dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son cou et demanda.

\- Pendant tout ces mois, la pensée que tu étais morte n'a jamais quitté mon esprit. Je ne sais même pas si cette inquiétude ne s'est pas transformé en réalité. Tu es à la fois morte et vivante et je … ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurai pu éviter ça.

Erza a toujours prit la faute sur elle, même quand elle n'y était pour rien. Ce qui lui fit resserrer l'étreinte en gardant néanmoins un sourire triste.

\- C'est moi qui me suis enfuis de chez moi, pas toi. De toute façon après ce qui venait de se passer, je ne pouvais pas rester. Si je regrette ? Je n'en sais rien mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'en partant j'ai connu un personne formidable qui m'a appris énormément et qui me manque tout autant. Je l'appréciais beaucoup et savoir qu'il est … mort … enfin je … je me sens complètement dépassé par les événements. Son sens de l'humour, sa joie de vivre et son grand cœur, tout cela me manque. J'ai accepté sa mort mais ça reste quand même très difficile. J'ai vécu pendant assez longtemps avec lui pour que sont décés me marque à jamais. Surtout qu'il est mort en me protégeant pendant que je m'enfuyais. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je ne pouvais rien faire pour le sauver et que de toute façon il était condamné. Mais même en sachant ça, je ne peux retenir la douleur qui me martèle chaque jour depuis sa mort.

Titania ne dit rien et ne bougea pas non plus. Elle allait parler quand la blonde l'a devança.

\- Au sinon, que s'est-il s'est passé pendant ce temps à la guilde ?

Comprenant que sa camarade ne voulait plus parler du même sujet, elle répondit tout en défaisant à contre cœur l'étreinte.

\- Depuis ton départ, notre groupe s'est décomposer. Natsu, Gray, Happy et moi avons décidé d'un commun accord de recommencer les missions ensemble quand tu seras revenue. L'ambiance à la guilde et a peu de chose près comme avant si ce n'est ton départ qui a légèrement changé le comportement de tout le monde. Je n'ai dit a personne la raison de ton départ, j'ai seulement affirmé que tu avais besoin de temps seule. Bien évidemment tu les connais ça n'a pas suffit pour les garder à leurs places et Natsu et Grey partait régulièrement à ta recherche ainsi que certain membre tel que Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia et plein d'autres.

\- Et toi, comment tu m'as trouvée ?

\- J'ai toujours était très forte à cache-cache.

Son rire emplit la pièce et gonfla le cœur de la chevalière de joie. Dieu que ce son lui avait terriblement manquée. Un sourire prit naissance sur ses lèvres, et elle décida de lui expliquer.

\- Je me suis rappelée que ton père t'avait acheté un chalet donc je me suis dit que vue que tu n'avais pas vraiment d'autre endroit où aller, tu devais te trouver là.

Lucy sourit à ses mots puis devint d'un coup blême. Assez étonnée par cette réaction, elle s'empressa de lui demander.

\- Est-ce que … Mirajane est d'accord pour que tu sois ici … avec moi ?

Elle regarda le sol en rougissant fortement, son malaise aurait pu faire sourire erza mais la question l'a prise de court. Si elle lui disait la raison de leur séparation, lucy allait très certainement s'en vouloir. La connaissant, elle préférerait souffrir en silence plutôt que de faire du mal à quelqu'un qu'il soit amie ou ennemie. Mais elle méritait de savoir absolument toute la vérité c'est-à-dire les raisons qui l'on poussait à être célibataire à nouveau.

\- Mirajane et moi nous ne sommes plus ensembles.

Le choc se dessina sur les traits de l'ancienne héritière. Si elle s'attendait à ça. Elles qui semblaient toujours rayonner de joie lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles. Pourquoi alors ce serait-elle quittait ? Elle comprit d'un coup la réponse à cette question. Il était évident qu'elle était la cause principal de cette rupture. Son cœur se sera, était-elle condamné à faire du mal autour d'elle ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier sa frustration. Elle devrait normalement se sentir heureuse que la personne qu'elle aimait ne soit plus en couple mais elle s'était résignée a ne souhaiter que le bonheur de la rousse. Si Erza était heureuse, alors elle le serait aussi même si ça signifiait la revoir au côté de la mage aux cheveux blancs. Elle devait faire passer son bonheur après celui de la chevalière. Erza méritait d'être heureuse, alors la blonde devait lui dire de rentrer à la guilde et d'être de nouveau heureuse.

\- Erza …

\- Je reste ici.

Lucy releva la tête et fixa Erza. Une partie d'elle était soulager que la mage ne souhaite point retourner avec la personne qu'elle aime. Tandis que ça raison lui affirmait de la pousser a retourner à la guilde. Elle devait faire un choix, écoutera-t-elle son cœur ou sa raison ?

\- Ton départ y est pour quelque chose, certes, mais j'ai aussi vu en Mira... enfin disons qu'elle m'a...déçue. Et ça ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Chacun de ses mots étaient pensés. Si elle avait quittée la jeune blanche c'était surtout de la faute de Mirajane. Mais elle savait qu'importe ce qu'elle dirait, Lucy ne déculpabiliserai pas.

La blonde, elle semblait complètement perdu. Mais la haine envers elle même ne cessait d'accroître, son départ de la guilde avait engendré d'affreuses conséquences qui n'arrêtait pas de la chambouler. Ses pensés fusèrent dans son esprit à toute vitesse sans jamais sans jamais se conclure. Elle plongea la tête dans ses mains en soupirant d'énervement, son mental mit à rude épreuve. Quand cette spirale infernale allait-elle prendre fin ?

Erza, qui avait remarquée l'état de son amie décida de lui caresser le dos dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Mais à peine eut-elle posée sa main que Lucy se crispa et laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. La rousse retira son bras en se maudissant intérieurement de tout les noms.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier cette blessure alors qu'elle lui avait elle même changée ses bandages. Elle ne put que dire un petit « désolé, frappe moi si ça peut te faire sentir mieux », ce qui fit sourire l'ancienne héritière. La chevalière arrivait toujours à la faire sourire, par n'importe quelle manière. Soudain, le visage de la mage de rang S devint sérieux. Ce dernière se mit à parler.

\- Pourquoi es-tu partie au beau milieu de la nuit ?

La blonde eu pendant un instant un regard surpris avant de le détourner et de se mordre la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui dire les raisons de sa fugue. Mais au point où elle en était, après toutes les révélations qu'elle avait donnée, une de plus ou une de moins ne changerait pas grand chose.

\- Je voulais... non je devais me...nourrir.

La rousse baissa les yeux. Alors c'était pour cela, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer ses réflexions intérieure que son interlocutrice continua.

\- Je voulais aussi enterrer William …

Un sanglot la coupa dans sa phrase et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Revoir son corps inerte l'avait tellement chamboulé. Elle se força tout de même à continuer.

\- J'ai rapidement trouvée son corps au milieu de la forêt ou je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas de pelle alors j'ai creusée à mains nues. J'étais...dévastée, j'enterrais mon entraîneur, mon sauveur, mon ami. Un homme qui avait pris tellement d'importance dans ma vie en si peu de temps. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pleurer. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se brisait de plus en plus à chaque fois que mon regard se reposait sur lui. Finalement je l'ai enterré sans tombeau mais néanmoins dans une épaisse couverture que j'avais pris soin d'emmener au préalable. J'ai pris deux bâton que j'ai croisée ensemble et les ai attachées avec un bout de ficelles que j'ai plantée, il était croyant. J'ai lui est parlé de tout ce qui c'est passée après ma fuite, sans rien omettre. Ce n'est que quand j'ai entendue du bruit que je me suis finalement arrêtée. Trois carnivores m'avait repérée, j'ai dû m'enfuir. Il savait que j'étais végétarienne, cela se voyait au physique. Contrairement à ce que m'avait dit William, ils représentaient le parfait cliché des vampires. Leurs yeux sont rouges, leurs peaux est cadavériques et leurs dents proéminentes. Je me suis enfuie a toute jambe et j'ai réussie a les semer mais je me suis retrouvée en ville. La douleur mêlée a l'essoufflement n'avait pas fait bon ménage et j'ai renversée une poubelle sur mon passage. Le bruit à attirée des voyous qui s'en sont pris à moi. La suite tu l'as connais, ils ont tentée de m'agresser mais tu es venue et tu m'as sauvé, encore. Merci, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi.

Un léger étonnement était présent sur le visage d'Erza, mais surtout du soulagement. Elle avait pensée que Lucy traînait avec des gens dangereux la nuit et qu'elle se fournissait en alcool. Désormais elle connaissait le pourquoi du comment, enfin presque.

\- Mais alors comment as-tu pu te procurer toutes ces bouteilles ?

\- Mon père était un grand collectionneur de champagne, il en avait de tout les âges. La cave qui se trouve en dessous de nos pied est une vraie mine d'or. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aller bien loin pour pouvoir boire. D'ailleurs pour les vampires, l'alcool a un effet coupe faim. Étant donné que j'avais pas la force d'aller chasser, je devais me contenter de ça jusqu'à ce que mon état me permette de pouvoir réellement me nourrir. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété à ce propos mais tu ne dois pas te faire du soucis pour ça. Je ne suis pas alcoolique d'ailleurs ça à un goût que j'ai un peu de mal à supporter. Manquerai plus que je fasse des batailles de qui reste le plus longtemps conscient après avoir bu avec Cana.

Erza ne sourit même pas à la dernière phrase de la blonde. Elle l'avait littéralement insulté pour rien. Déjà qu'avant, elle s'en voulait de son comportement qu'elle avait jugée excessifs. Cette fois-ci, il en devenait impardonnable. Elle avait hurlé à sa camarade qu'elle était faible alors que cette dernière n'avait pu empêcher la mort de son ami. Lucy devait sûrement s'en vouloir et elle en avait rajoutée une couche pour des raisons qui s'avouerait fausse. Mais qu'elle genre d'amie faisait-elle ? Rabaisser leurs amis alors que ces derniers était au plus bas. Prise d'une haine intense envers sa propre personne, elle se leva du canapé sur lequel elles étaient assise. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec force sans pour autant la faire claquer contre le mur.

Lucy la regardait sans comprendre se soudain comportement agressifs. Elle se demandait parfois ce qui se passer dans la tête de la rousse pour souvent avoir des réactions surprenantes et, il faut bien l'avouer, disproportionnées. Elle fut coupé dans ses pensées par la voix d'Erza.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour William, ce qui est arrivait n'était pas de ta faute. Le seul fautif et l'homme qui vous a attaqué.

C'est sur ces mots que la mage partit en fermant la porte. Non, vraiment elle avait du mal à la comprendre. Ses gestes et ses expressions, tout démontrait une grande colère, mais contre quoi ? Contre qui ? La contellationniste était perdue, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Pendant ce temps, la mage du ré-équipement s'appliquer a mettre de la distance entre le chalet et elle. Elle fit abstraction du mal de tête présent depuis toute la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec la blonde. Elle devait se faire pardonner par celle-ci et par elle même de ces actes. Pour l'avoir insulté, la reine des fées s'était fixé pour but de chasser pour elle. Lui trouver un animal qui pourrait l'aider a se ressourcer. Peut-être que l'idée était complètement stupide car avant d'être mage Erza était une humaine et elle était donc le plat favori des Vampires. Donc elle était la nourriture qui chasse elle même de la nourriture pour la proie. Elle savait que la jeune héritière ne s'en prendrai jamais à elle, mais c'était tout de même la véritable description. Lucy allait sûrement être très en colère a ce propos mais elle se devait de le faire. Elle chasserai n'importe quoi si cela pouvait aider son amie a avoir une meilleure forme. La chevalière venait de s'engouffrer dans les bois sans s'en rendre compte, plongée dans ses pensées. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit qu'elle se stoppa. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de voir l'origine du bruit. Elle vit une biche a une dizaine de mètre en train de brouter de l'herbe. Le mage la regarda longtemps sans comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle du but de sa sortie précipitée. Elle retira à l'aide de sa magie son armure pour faire le minimum de bruit et fit apparaître un arc et une flèche. Elle plaça cette dernière sur la corde de l'arc qu'elle tendit à son maximum pour prendre le plus d'élan. La jeune femme eût à peine le temps de relâcher la flèche qu'elle se fit violemment plaquer au sol. Le choc que provoqua le sol contre son crâne l'assomma quelque seconde avant qu'elle reprenne un minimum ses esprits. Elle sentit une masse sur elle et un objet flou passait, il lui semblait, à un mètre d'elle. Elle reprit ensuite constance et remarqua que ce qui se trouvait sur elle était en faite Lucy. Cette dernière ne laissa pas le temps à la rousse de dire quoi que se soit qu'elle passa un bras derrière son dos et l'autre en dessous de ses genoux. Erza vit que l'objet était en faite une hache qui avait fini sa course dans l'arbre à ses côtés. Puis d'un coup la plus jeune se mit à courir à une vitesse si grande que ce qui l'entourait devint vite flou. Et se fut pendant près de cinq minute jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête brusquement et qu'un couteau de chasse passe à une vingtaine de centimètre de son visage. «Merde» pesta la blonde avant de courir cette fois-ci à gauche, dans la direction que prenait le couteau. Elle continua sa course jusqu'à ce que la rousse ait décidé qu'elle était restée trop longtemps sans rien dire. Elle s'échappa des bras de son ami pour se jeter par terre et cette dernière prise dans son élan sauta par dessus la mage et s'arrêta cinq mètre plus loin. Elle se retourna vivement vers son ami et lui hurla dessus.

\- Mais à quoi tu joues là ?!

La chevalière se releva et regarda lucy dans les yeux avant de hausser la voix à son tour.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, qu'est-ce qu'on fuit ? Et d'abord pourquoi fuyons nous ? Si on à un ennemi alors c'est notre de devoir de mage de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Ce sont des Vampires. Ce ne sont pas des ennemies que nous pouvons affronter. Moi je n'ai pas l'énergie nécessaire pour les affronter et toi tu n'as pas les informations nécessaires pour les affronter. Donc on ne peut pas les affronter et dans ce cas là, la seule solution est la fuite.

\- Tu abandonnes ?

\- Non, je suis réaliste. Tu ne sais rien sur eux, tu en as même sûrement jamais croisée un. Ils sont plus rapides, plus habiles, agiles et viles qu'un humain. Sans vouloir te vexer, nos chances sont nul.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste ?! Nous sommes des mages de Fairy Tail, fuir ferait déshonneur à la guilde.

\- Mais là il est plus question d'honneur mais de survie. Tu crois que la guilde préférerai qu'on meurt avec honneur ou que l'on vive en ayant fui. Ces gens là ne sont pas des ennemis qu'ils faut mettre hors d'état de nuire comme tu le dis si bien mais qu'il faut tuer et brûler. Ils nous traquerons alors la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant et mettre le plus de distance entre eux et nous.

\- Bien que je pense qu'il soit trop tard.

Les deux jeunes mages se retournèrent ensemble pour voir un homme d'un vingtaine d'années au regard d'un noir abyssal à seulement trois mètres d'eux. Le premier réflexe qu'eurent les deux femmes fut de se mettre en garde. Le jeune homme explosa de rire, nullement impressionné.

\- Vous croyez vraiment avoir la moindre chance de me vaincre. Une humaine ainsi qu'une végétarienne affamée et blessée qui plus est. C'est à se tordre de rire. Surtout sachant que je ne suis pas venu seul, j'ai amenée avec moi quelque ami. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas. Ah et ô fait, je me nomme John et c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

Un sourire malfaisant prit naissance sur ces traits, dévoilant ainsi des canines impressionnantes de par sa taille ainsi que par sa forme acérée. Erza fut prise d'un frisson à la vue d'une tel dentition mais garda son visage impassible. Elle se retourna en entendant le bruit de pas sur l'herbe autour d'elle. Elle aperçut une femme devant avoir son âge, peut-être un plus ainsi qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir deux hommes à sa droite et deux jeunes femmes à sa gauche. Chacun des nouveaux individus portaient une cape noir ainsi qu'une capuche, voilant aux yeux des jeunes femmes leurs identités. Elles étaient encerclés et complètement à leurs merci.

\- Je vois qu'on a pas le choix.

Lucy se mit à courir rapidement vers le première homme, qui ne s'était pas détachait de son sourire. Elle arqua son bras et le balança de toute ses forces vers son adversaire qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Ce dernier posta simplement son poing et la blonde, prise dans l'élan de son coup, fonça droit dessus sans pouvoir l'éviter. Un crack sonore se fit entendre et les jambes de la constellationniste quittèrent le sol pour se soulever. Sans appui, son corps tomba lourdement au sol. Des rires emplirent à cet instant l'endroit.

\- Lucy !

La mage de rang S se mit à courir pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Les mains de la blonde se trouva sur son nez et celle-ci murmura.

\- Mon dos...

La plus âgée grimaça en repensant à la blessure et fini par remarquer le katana à la lame en diamant attachée à son dos. Elle sentit soudain ses cheveux se soulever ainsi qu'une présence derrière.

\- J'aime bien cette couleur de cheveux. Tu ferai un parfait vampire.

La concernée se dégagea de la prise en se retournant et fit apparaître deux épée, prête à attaquer. Un voix imposante s'éleva dans l'air.

\- Rebecca assez. Tu sais bien que l'on ne joue pas avec la nourriture.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? C'est vrai pourquoi on devrait t'écou...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'homme avait foncé vers le vampire à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue bouger. La femme se retrouva le dos contre le tronc d'un arbre, les pieds ne touchant plus le sol. La respiration bloqué et les larmes aux yeux ainsi que les jambes donnant de vin coups de pied à son agresseur. Celui ci esquiva chacune de ses attaques puis à l'aide de son autre main attrapa les cheveux de la femme et détacha sans ménagement la tête du reste. Erza fut prise d'un haut le cœur à la vu du sang de couleur noir dégoulinant du cou de la victime. Des rires commencèrent à s'élever de ces côtés mais elle n'y porta pas attention. Ce type venait de tuer un des siens à cause d'un désaccord et par la même occasion démontrer à quels point il était dangereux. Il lâcha les restes du corps de la jeune femme comme si ce n'était rien. Titania déplaça son regard de la vue monstrueuse pour la déposer sur la jeune blonde. Cette dernière n'avait rien manqué de la scène, son visage déformé par une grimace de dégoût. Mais elle ne voyait aucune trace de peur ou bien de choque, comme si elle avait déjà assisté à ce genre de scène. La rousse tourna une nouvelle fois la tête vers l'homme au même moment ou ce dernier fit de même vers elles. Le regard noir de l'homme montrait tout le calme et la monstruosité qui, de ces actes commis, semblait le caractériser. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Erza et ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter du regard et celle-ci soutint l'échange sans broncher.

\- Voilà pourquoi on doit toujours m'écouter. Passons désormais au plat de résistance, alors oui je pourrais vous tuer toutes les deux mais je ne trouverai pas ça très drôle. À dire vrai je préfère donner à mes proies une étincelle d'espoir, quelque chose à quoi ce raccrocher. Comme ça le désespoir dans vos yeux sera beaucoup plus grand, et je trouve que ça donne un meilleur goût mais surtout une plus grande satisfaction. Voir ces êtres faibles que sont les humains s'accrocher à une perspective de fuite puis leurs expressions qui se décompose au furent et à mesures qu'il comprennent qu'ils sont condamnés. C'est tellement...affriolant.

Il ponctua se dernier mot en se léchant les lèvres, ce qui fit grogner le mage de rang S d'aversion. Bien des êtres méprisables avaient croisé sa route mais aucun ne dépassait cet homme. Ce dernier reprit après une légère pause, profitant comme il l'avait dit de l'expression des jeunes femmes.

\- Je peux voir que notre chère amie végétarienne n'a pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours suite à une importante blessu...

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Lucy avait dit cela sur un ton de surprise mêlée à une petit peu de colère, le jeune vampire sourit à cela.

\- Entre vampire, il n'y a point de secret. Et puis j'ai vu ton amie humaine t'emmener en catastrophe en direction de l'hôpital le plus proche. J'aurai pu vous attaquer mais encore une fois, cela n'aurait pas été assez drôle.

L'homme tourna la tête vers un des hommes présent et lui fit un geste pour qu'il approche, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. John lui murmura à l'oreille quelque mot et son interlocuteur ce recula en hochant la tête. Celui-ci se mit à courir dans la direction d'où était venue les jeunes femmes. Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, la biche qu'avait tué Erza sur l'épaule ainsi que la flèche en partie enfoncé dans son flan. L'animal était mort, vidé d'une trop grand partie de son liquide vitale. Ce dernier tomba au sol, son porteur l'ayant lâché.

Lucy avait les yeux fixé sur la bête, le crâne toujours contre le sol et son nez semblant fracturé. La même voix que la dernière fois ce fit entendre.

\- Vas-y puisque tu en meurs d'envie.

La jolie blonde ne se fit pas prier et se retourna pour avancer à quatre pattes vers le cadavre de l'herbivore. Une fois à ces côtés, elle se mit à murmurer quelques mots.

\- Puisse ta mort avoir était rapide et sans grande douleur.

Après cela, lucy planta ses crocs dans le coup de l'animal. L'unique humaine présente regarda le spectacle avec une certaine surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle assistait à ce genre de scène. La blonde continua à se nourrir pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à enfin se retirer en lâchant un soupir de contentement. Elle sentait la force envahir son corps, son nez se soigna de lui même et la douleur constamment présente dans son dos disparu. La couleur de ses cheveux devint plus éclatante ainsi que celle de sa peau. Toutes traces de fatigues s'envolèrent pour laisser place à la fraîcheur. Ses sens eux aussi s'aiguisèrent. Elle sentit les battements d'ailes d'un papillon à plus d'un vingtaine de mètre ainsi qu'un essaim d'abeille s'en prenant à un ourse la gueule couvert de miel. Elle se rappelait aussi de cet phrase provenant d'un grand homme.

\- Vole comme le papillon, pique comme l'abeille.

L'homme qui avait tué l'un des siens commença alors à parler d'une voix qui montrait son excitation.

\- On peut désormais commencer.

\- Erza reste en dehors de ça, ces types sont mes proies.

La constellationniste vit du coin de l'œil la rousse hocher la tête, une légère expression d'étonnement dû au changement de son amie. C'est à cet instant que l'homme commença à courir à grande vitesse vers la blonde. Il arqua son poing et le balança sur le visage du mage. Le coup fit trembler le sol tant il était puissant.

\- C'est pas possible...

John avait retiré sa main du visage de la blonde. Celui ci n'avait d'ailleurs aucune égratignure, comme si rien ne venait d'arriver. L'homme recula de plusieurs pas sous la surprise, les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert. La végétarienne le regardait dans les yeux sans le lâcher du regard avant de fléchir les genoux. Elle tendit avec force ces derniers ce qui la propulsa légèrement du sol et la fit foncer à toute vitesse vers son adversaire.

\- Vole comme le papillon...

Lucy rejeta son bras en arrière et le balança en direction du carnivore.

\- Pique comme l'abeille !

Ses phalanges entrèrent violemment en contact avec le visage de son adversaire qui fut propulsé a plusieurs centaines de mètre. Le coup fit reculer chaque personnes présentes sans pour autant les faire décoller du sol. La poussière s'était élevée, coupant la vue de tout le monde. Erza restait ébahie devant les exploits de sa camarade. _Alors c'est ça la véritable force d'un vampire_ pensa-t-elle mais lorsqu'elle finit cette phrase, la rousse se sentit pousser au sol. Mais grâce au réflexe qu'elle possédait, ses mains se retrouvèrent directement a terre. Elle poussa sur ses dernières pour se retrouver sur ses jambes à nouveau. Mais à peine fût-elle debout qu'elle vit une femme vampire aux longs cheveux violet devant ses yeux.

\- Tu es à moi désormais !

Elle fonça à vitesse grand V vers son cou laissé sans défense. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ressentir la douleur sachant qu'à cette distance elle ne pourrait se défendre. La reine des fées sentit une puissante déferlante de vent s'abattre sur elle. Le vampire fut expulsé avec force de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Erza vit alors lucy a ses côtés, le poing tendu et une expression colérique. Mais ce qui la choqua le plus fût la couleur de ses yeux désormais rubis. Son cœur rata un battement, qu'est-ce qu'elle la trouvait belle à cet instant. Et Dieux qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas le foutu moment pour avoir ce genre de pensée mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Les cheveux volant au grès du vent, sa magnifique peau rendu littéralement irréelle à cause de l'éclat du soleil sur elle. Et son regard, ses yeux, cette expression dans ses iris finirent de l'achever. La blonde quant à elle se retourna vers les autres vampires qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. Et c'est d'une voix remplie de colère qu'elle brisa le silence installé.

\- Je vois une personne s'en prendre à mon amie et je jure que je lui ferai regretter le jour de sa naissance.

Le calme ainsi qu'une rage à peine contenue se firent entendre à l'intonation de ses mots. La mage de rang S la regardait les yeux écarquillés. Jamais son compagnon n'avait fait preuve de tant de violence. Tant de changement en un coup d'une personne comme Lucy la laissa encore plus pantoise qu'elle ne l'était déjà si c'était possible. Cette dernière étant d'un habituel calme et réfléchi. Mais ses pensées furent coupées par l'homme de la quarantaine qu'elle avait vu plus tôt.

\- Tu n'es qu'une simple végétarienne et on est encore cinq debout. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous tenir tête à toi seule. Tu vas de suite voir le résultat de ton impertinence, gamine.

Les Vampires foncèrent en même temps après le dernier mot du carnivore. L'ancienne héritière ne cilla pas à l'approche de ses adversaires jusqu'à ce que seulement deux mètres les séparent. Elle sauta aux dernier moment et laissa ses ennemis se percuter violemment sans pour autant tomber.

\- Putain !

Le vampire ayant parlé plus tôt releva la tête et vit à peine le visage de la constellationiste à quelques centimètre du sien. Le poing de cette dernière s'écrasa contre la pommette droite de l'homme qui fila au sol, formant un immense cratère autour de lui. La femme qui avait tenté de s'en prendre à Erza revint en vitesse vers Lucy qui eut à peine le temps de poser les pieds au sol. Le poing qui pourfendu l'air en direction de la végétarienne s'arrêta brusquement lorsque celle-ci abattit le tranchant de sa main en direction du crâne du vampire. Son visage percuta avec force l'herbe et ne bougea plus comme son prédécesseur. Un des deux hommes restant fonça vers Lucy, une lame caché dans la manche. Ce que remarqua la reine des fées qui était restée en retrait comme lui avait demandée son amie.

\- Lucy fait attention à...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase que le jeune homme avait pris la lame dans sa main. Tout en serrant fortement son arme, il l'a dirigea vers la carotide de la jeune femme. Cette dernière attrapa le poignet du garçon avant qu'il atteigne son cou puis planta son genou dans son abdomen ce qui fit se plier en deux le Vampire dans un cri de douleur. Au moment où la blonde allait lui faire rencontrer le sol, une jeune femme apparut à ses côtés. Elle s'abaissa et tendit une jambe en essayant de faucher celle de Lucy qui sauta pour passer au dessus. Sans laisser le temps au carnivore de se relever, son pied se posa avec violence sur son tibia. Un cri s'échappa de celle-ci qui balança sa tête en arrière, retirant sa capuche et dévoilant des cheveux orange lui arrivant aux épaules. Le vampire détenant autrefois une lame fonça sur le mage stellaire en même qu'un autre homme encapuchonné. Les deux carnivores sautèrent en même temps, l'un armé de son poing et l'autre pied joint en direction de la blonde. La jeune femme aux cheveux orangés, qui avait entre temps réussit à se lever, arma elle aussi son poing. Elle projeta ce dernier en direction de la constellationniste qui disparut instantanément de son champ de vision.

\- Mais qu'est-ce...

Sa phrase mourut sous le choque et la douleur. En effet, les deux autres vampires qui s'étaient jetés sur Lucy n'avaient pus s'arrêter lorsque cette dernière se volatilisa. La jeune femme fut brutalement éjectée sur plusieurs centaines de mètres. Son corps traversa plusieurs arbres pour finir sa course la tête la première sur un rocher, la tuant directement. La végétarienne qui avait simplement baissait son corps pour qu'il soit parallèle au sol tout en gardant les pieds à terre se releva. Surprenants ses adversaires qui était restés en l'air, ses deux poings se collèrent férocement sur leurs pommettes et leurs crânes se rencontrèrent avec force et rapidité, les achevant eux aussi. Lucy planta son regard rubis dans celui de la dernière carnivore. Le dernier Vampire ennemies s'était mis a trembler comme une feuille. Son regard ne se détachait pas de tout ses « compagnons » allongés au sol. Assise, elle se mit a reculer en poussant sur ses pieds et ses mains mais finit par heurter un arbre. Sa lèvre ne voulait plus rencontrer sa jumelle sous le choque que provoquait cette situation. Un seul vampire qui plus est herbivore (comme aimait à les appeler les carnivores ) les avait tous éradiqués en deux coup de cuillère à pot. Elle essaya de se relever mais son corps ne répondait plus. Son souffle irrégulier se coupa net en voyant la blonde avancer doucement vers elle. Mais alors que seulement quelque mètres les séparaient, une silhouette sortit des arbres environnant et s'écrasa contre la constellationniste. Celle ci finit sa course plus loin sous les yeux affolés d' Erza.

\- Lucy !

Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre la blonde, cette dernière sortit de la foret où elle s'était engouffrée en marchant avec quelques égratignures. Elle vit enfin l'identité de la silhouette qui était en faite John. L'homme possédait de grandes coupures a diverse endroit d'où s'échappait un liquide noir. Ses vêtements étaient en très grande partie déchirés. Son épaule gauche semblait cassé de par sa position anormale. Et son regard montrait toute sa haine à l'égard de la blonde. Ses iris était colorée de rouge et ne quittait pas des yeux la végétarienne. Celui de cette dernière avait récupéré sa couleur noisette d'origine.

\- Saleté d'herbivore, tu as vaincus tout mes hommes à toi toute seule. Tu vas crever comme ces abrutis de mages !

Lucy fronça les sourcils en entendant la dernière phrase. Ça sentait pas bon. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la question qui lui trotter dans sa tête que l'homme fonça sur elle. Elle soupira en arrêtant le poing de son adversaire en lui agrippant le poignet d'une main. De son autre main, elle attrapa le cou de John et le plaqua contre un arbre. Le regard froid que lui lança la blonde extermina en une demi seconde les excès d'adrénaline de l'homme. Et c'est d'une voix tout à fait glacial bien que très calme qu'elle le questionna.

\- Que voulait tu dire par « tu vas crever comme ces abrutis de mage » ?

Le carnivore posa ses deux main sur l'avant bras de la jeune femme pour tenter de la faire lâcher. Tentative qui se solda par un échec et lui valut un resserrement de l'étau qui lui enserrait le cou. L'oxygène commença à manquer et John décida de lever les mains en signe de reddition. Lucy retira son bras et l'homme tomba au sol. Ce dernier essaya de reprendre son souffle pendant plus d'une minute. Une fois fait il se remit debout et son regard se posa sur l'humaine accompagnant la constellationniste. Celle ci le regarda durement sans faillir. Mais il dût mettre fin à cette échange visuelle car la blonde lui rappela qu'elle lui avait posé une question.

\- Mon général nous as demandés de vous faire passer un message...

\- Un message ?

Une expression étonnée se peint sur le visage de la rousse. Ça n'avait pas de sens, pourquoi les auraient-ils attaqués ?

\- Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués si vous deviez nous faire passer un message ?

\- Je ne parle pas avec la nourriture.

Une veine apparut sur le front d'Erza. Ce type ne la voyait que comme de la viande. C'était à la fois agaçant et perturbant. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction pour lui montrer ce que la «nourriture» pouvait faire. Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant la main de la blonde lui barrer le chemin.

\- Répond à sa question !

L'homme reposa son regard sur Lucy et se résigna à répondre.

\- Mon général m'avait dit qu'une fois avoir mangé, tu pourrait tous nous vaincre plus ou moins...facilement. Je voulais lui prouver qu'il avait tord, c'est une des raisons qui m'ont poussé à te laissé morde l'animal. Comment des carnivores peuvent-ils perdre contre une végétarienne ?

\- C'est pourtant simple.

La blonde sourit.

\- Contrairement à la quasi-totalité des Vampires je ne me suis pas reposé sur le simple fait que mes capacités ont été augmenté. Je me suis entraîné chaque jour pendant quatre mois. Ma force mental et physique se sont elles aussi développées. Je passais mes journées à recevoir des coups et à en donner, à chasser et à courir. Mais surtout à me retenir de me jeter sur chaque humain qui croisait ma route. Ce qui était de loin le plus dur de tout. J'ai survécu à tous ce qui m'est arrivé et j'en suis sortie plus forte.

John fixa la blonde en serrant les poings avec agacement. Il était encore convaincu que les siens étaient les plus forts. Mais soudain un mauvais sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres.

\- De toute façon, peut importe l'entraînement que tu as dû subir, ce ne sera pas suffisant.

Lucy fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu disais que ton général voulait nous faire passer un message.

\- Il voulait savoir si ça vous gênez pas, à toi et l'humaine, qu'il fasse une visite surprise chez les fées.

Erza serra les poings dans un bruit métallique. Elle n'aimait pas ça, du tout. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, le poing de son compagnons s'écrasèrent sur le visage de john. Elle attrapa son tee-shirt pour pas qui s'envole sous la force du coup et balança le corps sans vie sur son épaule. Elle marcha et le balança à coté des autres cadavres. L'ancienne héritière sortit une boite d'allumette de sa poche et enflamma l'embout d'un des bâtonnets. Elle le laissa tomber de sa main et dès qu'il entra en contact avec un des cadavres, ce dernier brûla entièrement. Trois secondes plus tard le feu disparut instantanément et le cadavre avec. Lucy fit de même avec chaque corps. Une fois aucun macchabée présent, la végétarienne se retourna vers le dernier carnivore présent. Elle s'avança lentement, remarquant qu'à chaque pas la jeune femme tremblait toujours plus. Cette dernière avait eu l'occasion de s'échapper mais que se soit à cause de la peur qui l'immobilise ou la certitude que si elle s'enfuit, elle serait rapidement retrouvée elle était restée. Une fois devant elle, Lucy s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et releva la capuche. Elle vit la jeune femme les yeux fortement pliée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues d'albâtres.

\- Regarde moi.

La femme obéit à l'ordre et ouvrit lentement et difficilement les yeux. Son regard tourné vers le sol remonta vers le mage qui ne la quittait pas du regard.

\- Maintenant écoute moi très attentivement. Tu vas faire passer un message à ton plus haut supérieur. Tu vas lui dire que Lucy Hearthfilia est de nouveaux sur pied et qu'elle ne laissera personne sans prendre au membre de Fairy tail. As-tu compris ?

Cette dernière hocha rapidement la tête, trop heureuse de savoir que sa vie était épargnée. Elle se releva et courut dans la direction du regard de la blonde sans se retourner une seule fois. Lucy tourna la tête vers Erza qui s'était entre temps rapprochée.

\- Tu as été incroyable Lucy. T'en être pris à autant de Vampire seule et sans arme...j'en perds mes mots.

La concernée rougit à ses mots qui se dirigèrent droit vers son cœur. Elle détourna son regard de la rousse.

\- C'était rien et puis ils sont pas aussi fort que ça...

Erza sourit puis rajouta sur un ton peu sûr d'elle.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à la guilde...tu sais pour leur général et aussi...

\- C'est bon Erza. De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

La blonde tendit la main vers la rousse. Cette dernière la regarda quelque seconde avant de la serrer de la sienne. Lucy l'attira à elle.

\- Monte sur mon dos, nous irons plus vite ainsi.

Ce fut autour du mage de rang S de rougir. Elle secoua vivement la tête. Elle se comportait comme une gamine de douze ans à rougir pour des choses aussi futiles. Mais depuis quelques temps, son cœur battait plus vite en présence de la blonde. Ses pensées était pour la plupart du temps tournée vers la blonde. Elle connaissait ses symptômes pour les avoir déjà ressentie auparavant, elle était folle amoureuse de Lucy. Son esprit pensait encore à Mirajane, son premier véritable amour. Mais son cœur savait que la constellationniste était encore plus spécial pour elle.

\- Erza ?

Titania se mit une claque mental et passa ses bras autour du cou de sa camarade. Les mains de cette dernière se posèrent derrières les cuisses de la rousse et souleva son corps.

\- Prête ?

Erza déglutit. Si la vitesse de tout à l'heure lui avait semblait élevée, il n'y avait aucun doute que cette fois-ci se serait bien pire.

\- Prête !

\- Alors allons-y ! Direction Fairy Tail !

Alors que tout le monde au QG des fées vaquaient à ces occupations, la porte d'entrée fermée pour empêcher le soleil de frapper s'ouvrit violemment . Une sombre silhouette causée par la lumière en arrière plan s'avança. Tout les regards s'étaient tournées vers l'homme. Natsu et Grey étant revenue à la guilde après avoir était contacté par Erza se mirent en garde. Celle-ci leurs avait d'ailleurs expliqué qu'elle avait retrouvée Lucy sans plus d'explication. Absolument aucun bruit était présent. Soudain la silhouette s'arrêta, tendit ses bras vers l'avant et les balança avec force vers l'arrière. Les portes se fermèrent tout aussi sauvagement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde était sur ses gardes. L'homme portait une cape noir avec une capuche. Il retira cette dernière pour laisser place à un visage d'une blancheur effrayante. L'homme devait avoir dans la trentaine et avait un regard noir d'une profondeur telle qu'il semblait que l'on aurait pu si perdre sans pouvoir en ressortir. Ses cheveux blanc rajoutait une allure cadavérique a l'étrange personnage.

Mirajane qui regardait depuis le bar décida d'intervenir en s'approchant du garçon.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

L'homme la regarda dans les yeux entourés de cerne de la barwoman avant de sourire.

\- Je pense que je vais me servir tout seul.

L'homme claqua des doigts de sa main droite et toute les personnes présentes tombèrent au sol. Luxus fut le premier a parler.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, je peux plus bouger !

Un rire sinistre raisonna dans la pièce.

\- Cela mon chère se nomme le pouvoir de soumission. Ce qui prouve une nouvelle fois que la race humaine est inférieur à la nôtre. Vous ne pouvez ni bouger aucune partie du corps sauf la tête ni utiliser la magie, j'ai pris l'initiative de vous retirez ces droits.

\- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ?

L'homme baissa la tête pour voir l'aînée des Strauss la regarder.

\- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, elle vous traites comme son égal. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Que vous soyez des mages ou non, vous restez humain. Cette philanthropie dont elle fait preuve est incompréhensible. Vous ne pouvez même pas rester sur vos jambes en ma présence.

\- T'es quoi au juste ? Et puis c'est qui «elle» ?

Le regard profond se posa sur celui du fils d'ignir puis il afficha un sourire mauvais dévoilant une dentition digne d'un démon. En effet, ses canines était deux fois trop grandes pour être normal.

\- Je me nomme Lucian mais mes semblables me nomme Lucifère. Et je suis un Vampire.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en voyant le visage de tout les mages se décomposait en plein d'émotion différente. Le choc faisait l'unanimité.

\- C'est impossible ! Les vampires n'existent...

\- J'en suis la preuve vivante !

Mirajane fronça les sourcils. Sa magie l'avait fait s'intéresser aux créatures fantastiques et elle savait donc que les Vampires n'était que fictif. Leurs existences n'a jamais pu être prouvé en plus de cinq cent ans. La conclusion à comprendre était donc qu'ils existaient seulement à travers des écrits.

\- Et «elle» est une personne que vous connaissez parfaitement. Je parle de Lucy Hearthfilia.

Plusieurs inspirations d'étonnements parcoururent le QG. Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'elle avait disparue sans donner de nouvelle. Erza l'avait retrouvée mais aucune nouvelle sur son état avait était donnée. Natsu prit la parole et lança sur un ton de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Lucy enfoiré !

\- J'ai faillit la tuer. C'est pas passé loin mais je lui ai juste fait une profonde et douloureuse blessure qui lui barre tout le dos. C'était sanguinolent mais elle est en vit.

Natsu serra les dents et ses yeux se dilatère sous la colère. Toucher à un membre et qui plus est Lucy sa camarade revenait à s'en prendre à la guilde et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas. Mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, Loki apparut à quelques mètres du dit Lucifère.

\- Alors comme ça tu as fait du mal à ma maîtresse, sale ordure !

\- Ohhh !

Lucian sourit, il venait d'avoir une idée.

\- Alors comme ça c'est bien une constellationniste. Est-ce qu'elle vous maltraitez ? Après tout, les esprits sont les subordonnés des Humains, non ? Vous êtes donc...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que l'esprit, prise dans une sourde colère fonça sur lui. Armant son poing entourait d'une lumière dorée.

\- REGULUS IMPACT !

Le Vampire pencha la tête pour esquiver l'attaque et répondit par une droite, faisant un cross-counter. L'esprit fila a travers la salle et rencontra avec violence le mur d'en face. Ce seul coup le mis K.O et il disparut en un millier de scintillement vers le monde des esprits. Tout les mages présents avaient assistés à la scène sans dire un mot, la bouche désormais grand ouverte. Ce type venait de vaincre le plus fort des esprits d'un seul coup.

Lucian posa son regarda sur la petite Asuka, qui le regardait avec frayeur. Il se lécha les lèvres avec envie, le sang des enfants était son préféré. La pureté de celui-ci était inégalable.

\- Toi ! Tu seras mon prochain repas.

Arzak et Bisca, comprenant que c'est de sa fille dont il s'agissait, commencèrent a paniquer.

\- Je vous en supplie, prenait moi au lieu d'elle.

\- Papa...

L'homme sourit, ces humains étaient tellement affligeant.

\- Désolé, j'ai déjà choisit.

L'homme prit la petite qui ne put même pas se débattre mais qui pleurait à en avoir du mal à respirer. Chaque mage regardait la scène en criant, suppliant et quelques uns en sanglotant de s'en prendre à eux plutôt qu'à une enfant. L'homme ouvrit légèrement la bouche, laissant ses crocs apparaître et ammena le cou de la jeune fille à ses dents. Au moment même ou il allait refermer sa mâchoire, la porte s'ouvrit avec autant de fracas qu'à la venue du Vampire. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'un coup d'une force qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit s'abattit sur sa joue. L'attaque l'envoya la tête la première exactement au même endroit que l'esprit du lion quelques instant plus tôt. Lucian releva difficilement la tête pour voir à l'endroit ou il se trouvait il y a cinq seconde une jeune blonde qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

\- Lucy Heart...filia

La dénommée tenait dans ses bras Asuka qui la regardait avec admiration. À l'entrée de la guilde se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux écarlate mais son regard restait planté dans celui de la végétarienne. Cette dernière avait les yeux d'un carmin parfait. Son regard planté dans le sien, elle déposa Asuka à coté de ses parents. Tout les yeux était rivés sur elle.

\- Lucy !

La phrase avait était lançait par Natsu qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et souriait jusqu'au oreille, Lucy était enfin de retour !

\- Désolé du retard, j'ai du m'occuper de certaines nuisances. Tes sbires n'ont pas fait long feu.

Lucian sourit, il savait parfaitement qu'ils n'obéiraient pas en se jetant dans la gueule du loup.

\- C'est toi qui a tué William ?

Le concerné ne put se retenir plus longtemps et partit dans un fou rire qui le fit trembler de la tête au pied. Lucy serra les poings et les dents sous la rage qui l'a prise d'un coup. Une veine apparut sur son front et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce type rigolait littéralement d'elle. Alors qu'elle fulminait, elle vit le carnivore se relever pour lui sourire.

\- Oui mais tu sais quoi, je ne me suis pas contenté de simplement le tuer. Il avait déjà perdu la vie lorsque j'ai décidé de planter mes crocs dans son cou.

Le Vampire se remit à rire mais se reprit rapidement sans pour autant remarquer la réaction de la blonde.

\- Son sang était tellement délicieux, tellement unique. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. C'était une première expérience que de prendre le sang d'un Vampire mais c'est à refaire.

Il reprit son rire mais s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il entendit un bruit résonnait dans le bâtiment. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucy. Mais son regard dévia jusqu'à ses mains où se trouvait un katana possédant une étrange lame. Mais il stoppa sa contemplation lorsque le mage se mit à parler, les dents serrées aux possibles et les poings tenant fermement l'arme.

\- Dès lors que William m'a offert cette épée, je me suis fait la promesse que cette lame ne ferait jaillir que le sang de celui qui l'avait tué.

Une mystérieuse aura d'un bleu clair entoura son corps, surprenants une nouvelles fois tout le monde. Une forte émanation de force pouvait désormais se faire sentir tout autour de la blonde.

\- Lucy !

Cette fois-ci, tous les regards divergèrent vers l'entrée ou Erza se trouvait.

\- Erza...

Le murmure avait été lâché par Mirajane, heureuse de la revoir après un long mois.

\- Erza n'oublie ce que je t'ai dit, tu n'entre surtout pas avant qu'il soit mort.

Le même rire que plus tôt retentit.

\- Moi, mourir ? Tu es bien prétentieuse, gamine.

\- Je me suis fait une promesse, celle de mettre un terme à tes jours. Et une constellationniste tiens toujours c'est promesse.

\- Intéressant, alors montre moi ce que vaut un végétarien.

Et c'est avec le regard fou pour Lucian et celui colérique pour Lucy que chacun fonça sur l'autre avec la ferme intention d'anéantir son adversaire.

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! Promit le prochain arrivera plus tôt ! ( en même temps comment faire pire ? )**

 **Bon, il y a pas beaucoup d'Erlu, je le conçois mais promit dans le prochain, il y en aura plus ! Mais surtout le combat entre Lucy et Lucian ! (trop de point d'exclamation, et alors je fais ce que je veux #ThugLife ).**

 **Bref j'espère vous avoir pas trop mis sur le cul après tant de révélation, hein ? Et j'ai aussi glissé une tirade « Vole comme le papillon, pique comme l'abeille », elle vient de Mohamed Ali. C'était un moyen pour moi de lui rendre un hommage à ma façon.**

 **Enfin Breeeeeeeef ( ma famille d'abord, les vrais savent ), je crois avoir tout dis. Sur ceux je vous laisse avec la réponse au commentaire.**

 **Serpentardecoeur : Toi aussi ta conscience te torture, moi elle me lâche jamais aussi un vrai pot de colle ( conscience : Moi pot de colle ? C'est dommage je l'aimais bien en plus en plus #craque les poings# ). Bon je dois laisser je vais me faire tuer au sinon. Et merci pour le commentaire ça fait grave plaisir :p.**

 **Teresamichi17 : Dès que j'ai lu suicide toi, je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment une vie de m*rde puis après j'ai lu la suite et ça allait beaucoup. Merci pour le commentaire, ça me motive à écrire !**

 **Zeldapotter : Alors avant tout un grand merci, ça m'a vraiment touché ( #gnangnan ). Je t'aurai répondue dès que j'ai lue le message mais le problème c'est que je galère vraiment avec ce site. C'est vrai quoi, y a plein de truc que je pige pas. Enfin bref, cette fiction je met un poing d'honneur à la terminer. Donc merci encore et je te dis Bon courage à toi aussi !**


End file.
